New Generation
by Segawa
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort besiegt und nun geht es um die neue Generation. Also kommen da die Kinder von Harry und co nach Hogwarts
1. Ab nach Hogwarts

**New Generation**

**Kapitel 1 Ab nach Hogwarts**

Schwer atmend stand Harry vor Voldemorts totem Körper Der Kampf war vorbei. Harry hat Voldemort besiegt. Zwei Jahre später gab es vier Hochzeiten. Bei den Weasleys ging so alles drunter und drüber. Denn in der ersten Woche heiratete Ron und Hermerine. In der zweiten Wochen schlossen Harry und Ginny den Bund der Ehe. Da kam ein ganzes Stück Arbeit auf die Weasley Familie zu. Zur gleichen Zeit gab es eine Traung bei Draco Malfoy (Seine Eltern haben überlebt und sein Vater ist aus Askaban raus.) und Pansy Parkison. Einen Monat später heirateten Neville und Luna.

11 Jahre später bei den Potters.

Die 11jährige Vanessa saß in ihrem Bett, gähnte und streckte sich. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster schien, lies ihre Haare rötlich erscheinen. Ihre Haare waren überhaupt das reinste Wunder.

Im Grunde war die Haarfarbe kastanienbraun, doch im Licht wurden sie meistens rötlich und im dunkel wurden sie dunkelbraun, manchmal sogae schwarz. Vanessa liebte ihre Haare. Sie waren so schön dick und lang und jeder beneidete sie wegen ihrer wunderbaren Haarpracht. Sie verbrachte aber auch jedemenge Zeit sie zu pflegen und zu frisieren.

Auch ihre Augen haben eine Mischung aus grün und braun.

Sie band ihre Haare zu einem zopf zusammen und ging die Stufen runter, in die Küche. „Morgen, Dad. Morgen, Mum." Sie küsste ihre Eltern auf die Wange und machte das Frühstück. Als sie fertig gedeckt hatte, legte sie das Ohr an den Bauch ihrer Mutter. Sie lächelte dann Bauch ihrer Mutter an. „Auch dir guten Morgen, Schwesterchen oder Brüderchen."

Wehrendessen bei den Malfoys.

„Lass mich schlafen, Blödmann!", murmelte Kerstin ihren älteren Bruder im Halbschlaf zu. „Aber ich habe was für dich.", sagte der Bruder namens Dave. Kerstin fuhr langsam hoch. „Was denn?" Dave wedelte mit einem Briefumschlag vor ihrer Nase rum. Kerstin riss ihn den Breif von der Hand. Als sie ihn las, strahlte sie. Der kam von Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. „Endlich wirst du auch aufgenommen.", sagte Dave grinsend. „Ich sag dir dieses eine Jahr in Hogwarts war echt toll. Das einzige was mich störte waren diese verdammten Schlammblüter, die sind doch eine Schande für die ganze Zauberergesellschaft." Kerstin nickte zustimmend. Dann kämmte sie ihr blondes Haar. Zudem hatte sie blaue Augen. Sie war sozusagen ein Ebenbild ihres Vaters. Ihr Bruder hingegen hatte schwarze Haare. Seine Augen waren jedoch himmelblau und er hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht. Als Kerstin ihre Brille aufsetzte , machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Esszimmer. Der Weg dorthin war etwas zu lang, aber das musste man hinnehmen, wenn man in einer Villa lebte. Zum Glück hatten sie zwei Hauselfen, die ganzen Hausarbeiten übernahmen.

Zur gleichen Zeit durchstöberte Vanessa die Post.

Endlich!

Die lang ersähnte Post aus Hogwarts war da! Als sie den Breif durchgelesen hatte, lief sie in die Küche (ihre Mutter war immer noch am essen) und sah ihren Vater flehend an. „Daddy! Gehen wir zur Winkelgasse?" Harry nahm die Liste und las sie durch. Dann sah er seine Tochter an und lächelte. „Okay, wir können mit Flohpulver reisen." Ginny, die immer noch girieg das Essen verschlang sagte: „Geht ohne mich." Vanessa und Harry gaben ihr einen Kuss und traten vor den Kamin.

Erst trat Vanessa in den Kamin und dann Harry. Zu erst gingen sie zu Olliwanders um sich einen Zaberstab zu holen. Als sie den hatten (Einhorhaar, Drachenhorn, 13,5 Zoll gut für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Kosten 20 Galeonen) , besorgten sie sich Zauberumhang und einen Kessel. Schließlich gingen sie in Florisch und Blots um die Bücher zu besorgen. Harry wartete am Ausgang. Als Vanessa ihre Bücher zusammen hatte, hörte sie ihren Vater mit jemanden streiten. Doch als sie über die Bücher hinweg sah, sah sie gerade mal einen blonden Hinterkopf. „Wer war das?", fragte sie. „Draco Malfoy.", antwortete Harry knapp. Vanessa wusste genau was das bedeutete. Sie hatte nur genug von ihn gehört und wollte jetzt nicht noch mal nachfragen. „Hey lass uns ein Tier für dich aussuchen.", sagte Harry schließlich „Oh ja!" Darauf hatte sich Vanessa am meisten gefreut. Auch wenn sie Arnold und Hedwig süß fand, freute sie sich ein eigenes Tier zu bekommen. Im Tierladen suchte sie sich ein Kauz aus. „Ich werde ihn Denny nennen.", beschloss sie. Anschließend besuchten sie den Weasley Scherzartikelladen. „Na, wenn das nicht unsere süße Nichte ist.", begrüßten sie Fred und George. Vanessa sprang auf den Tresentisch. „Hey Onkel! Und Hey Onkel!" Fred und George sahen sie grinsend an. „Kannst du uns auch beim Namen nennen?", fragte George. „Ähm..." Sie schein überfordert zu sein. „Na komm her." Fred und George nahmen sie in den Arm. Dann drückten sie ihr etwas in die Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstraurig. „Keine Angst. Es ist nur was süßes und vollkommen ungefährlich.", versicherte ihn Fred. „Und für unsere Nichte ist es natürlich um sonst.", fügte George hinzu. „Darf ich das haben?", bettelte Vanessa. „Meinet wegen." Harry nahm seine Tochter vom Tisch. „Okay, wir müssen dann mal.", verabschiedete sich Harry. „Bye, Onkel Fed. Bye, Onkel George.", sagte Vanessa winkend.

Die Tage vergingen und Vanessa verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern auf dem Gleis 9 ¾. „Schreib uns öfters!", rief Ginny ihr hinterher, als sie in den Hogwartsexpress einstieg. „Werde ich." Sie winkte und suchte ein Abteil, dass frei war. Doch es war keins mehr frei. Da war noch ein Abteil mit zwei Leuten. Ein blondes Mädchen mit blauen Augen und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit ebenfalls blauen Augen. „Hallo. Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte sie. „Klar, Setz dich doch.", bot das Mädchen ihr an. „Danke." Vanessa setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ich heiße Vanessa und habe mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts.", stellte sie sich vor. „Und ihr?" Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich bin Kerstin, ich bin ebenfalls im erstem Jahr. Er hier..." Sie deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen. „Ist mein älterer Bruder, Dave. Er hat sein zweites Jahr." „Ah! Sehr erfreut..." In dem Moment kamen drei Jungs in das Abteil. „Hey, Alter. Alles klar?", begrüßte einer der Jungs Dave.

„Jo. Und bei euch?"

„Bei uns ist alles fitt.", erwiderte einer der Jungs. Sie setzten sich zu Dave. „Wieso sind hier zwei Mädchen?", fragte einer. „Die haben beide ihr erstes Jahr. Die blonde ist meine Schwester, Kerstin. Die braunhaarige heißt Vanessa. Sie scheint okay zu sein" Dann wandte er sich an Kerstin und Vanessa. „Das sind meine Kumpel. Sie sind im selben Jahr und gehen in das selbe Haus wie ich." Er stellte seine Freunde vor. Einer, der für sein Alter hoch gewachsen war und blondes bis graues Haar hatte, hieß Larry. Einer, der einen frechen Gesichtszug hatte und schwarzhaarig war, hieß Vince. Und ein braunhaariger, hatte den Namen Johnny.

Vince hob die Augenbraun „Ich will testen ob diese Vanessa wirklich so okay ist, wie du meinst.", flüsterte er.

Vince stubste Vanessa an. Er deutete auf die Tür. Von dort konnte man einen Jungen vorbei schlendern sehen. „Was hältst du von dem Jungen dort?", fragte Vince. „Ich finde seine Nase ist viel zu groß für seinen zu kleinen Kopf und sein abnorm hässliche Brille lässt ihn aussehen wie eine Eule.", antwortete Vanessa. Vince grinste Vanessa begeistert an. „Hey, correct! Wir denken alle so." „Er geht in unser Jahr und ist ein Heflepuff.", erklärte Johnny. „Sein Name ist Florenz Johnsen. Dummer Name, wenn ihr mich fragt." „Der ist sowieso ein Hirni.", ergänzte Dave. „Sagt mal, im welchem Haus seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte Vanessa. „In dem bestem Haus vom Hogwarts, Slytherin. Da gibt es wenigstens keine Vollidioten und Spießer.", antwortete Larry.

„Also kommt! Lasst uns einwenig aufmischen gehen!", forderte Dave sie auf. Alle aus dem Abteil gingen raus und stießen die Abteiltür von dem Eulen-Jungen auf. Dave stellte sich in der Mitte auf und die anderen stellten sich neben ihn und verblockten so die Tür. Im Abteil saßen Florenz, der Eulen-Junge, ein kakaobraunes Mädchen mit schwarzem Krausehaar und ein braunhaariger Junge, der sinnlos durch die Gegend guckte. Dave verschränkte die Arme und grinste hämisch. „Sieh einer an, alle Freaks sitzen unter einem Dach.", höhnte er. Er setzte fort, wobei er Florenz ansah. „Hey Jonhsen, ich würde mich jetzt schlafen legen, oder hast du vergessen, dass Eulen nachtaktiv sind?" Alle neben Dave fingen an zu lachen und machten Eulengereuche. Dave setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. . „Tja jammerschade, dass du mit deiner Brille so was von mieseralbel aussiehst. Guck doch..." Er zog Kerstin zu sich. „Meine Schwester ist sehr hübsch mit Brille. Du aber gibst ein jämmerliches Bild ab." „Zisch ab, Dave!", zischte das Mädchen, dessen Name Sandra Schendler war. „Hey, Johnsen, kannst du nicht selber reden. Und überhaupt, Schendler. Was hast du schon zu sagen? Das du dich nicht schämst. Sieh doch mit was für Leuten du dich abgibst." Dave deutete auf den Jungen namens Mathias Lensen, der immer noch sinnlos vor sich her starrte. „Deine Leute sind auch nicht besser!", fauchte Sandra. „Meine Leute sind nicht so heruntergekommen uns sie haben in Gegensatz zu dir schönes Haar." Dave packte Vanessa und führte ihr Haar vor.

„Na bist du neidig?" Sandra schnaubte nur. Lachend entfernten sich Dave und die anderen und gingen zurück zu deren Abteil.

Vanessa fing irgendwann an zu gähnen . „Sagt mal, wann sind wir eigentlich da?", fragte sie. „Das dauert bis zum Abend.", antwortete Larry. „So lange? Weckt ihr mich?" „Ja klar.", sagte Dave. Vanessa lehnte sich zurück und schlief sofort ein. Als sie aufwachte, merkte sie wie ihr Gesicht glühte, als sie sah, dass Dave sie im Arm hielt. „Na, hast du gut geschlafen?", flüsterte Dave ihr ins Ohr. Vanessa traute sich nicht aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Wie...wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie einfach. „Gerade mal zwei Stunden. Bis wir da sind dauert es noch etwas." Er holte eine Packung Bertie Bots Bohnen. „Hier. Die haben wir für dich aufbewahrt." Er reichte ihr die Packung. „Johnny, Larry und Vince haben sich zwar vollgestopft aber ich habe gesagt, wir sollten doch noch was für dich übrig lassen." „Ähm...danke..." „Du hast dich doch auch vollgefressen, rechtfertigte sich Vince. Vanessa griff in die Packung und aß eine Bohne. „Ihh! Schmeckt ja nach Kotze!" „Oh..." Dave reichte ihr eine andere Bohne. „Hier ist eine mit Schokoladengeschmack. Dann schmeckt es halb so schlimm." Sie nahm die Bohne und aß. Als es dann Abends wurde, hielt der Hogwartsexpress endlich an.

Die Erstklässler wurden von Hagrid zu den Booten geführt. „Wir sehen uns wenn ihr in Slytherin reingewählt wurdet!", rief Dave Kerstin und Vanessa hinterher. „Hey mein Bruder hat gesagt, dass er dich süß findet.", teilte Kerstin ihr im Boot mit. Das treibte Vanessa die Röte ins Gesicht. „Ach wirklich?" , war das Einzige was sie noch raus bekam.


	2. Freundschaft oder Feindschaft?

**Kapitel 2: Freundschaft oder Feindschaft?**

Als sie ins Schloss kamen, stand ein Mann am Empfang, den Vanessa sehr wohl kannte, Professor Lupin, der seit Jahren wieder als Lehrer tätig ist. Er zwinkerte Vanessa zu. Sie zwinkerte zurück. Professor Lupin führte die Schüler in die große Halle.

Als sie vor dem Lehrerpodium standen erhebte sich die Schuldirektorin , Professor Mc Gonagall. „Ich will euch alle willkommen heißen. Zudem möchte ich euch darauf hinweißen, dass für jeden Schüler strengstens untersagt ist den verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Nun überlasse ich das Wort an Professor Lupin." Professor Lupin stellte den sprechenden Hut auf einen Stuhl, der dann zu singen begann:

Ich bin ein uralter, abgebrauchter Hut.

Den man eigentlich nicht gebrauchen tut.

Doch zur Auswahl der Häuser gebraucht man mich.

Es waren vier Gründer, die einst waren Glücklich

Vier Häuser wurden gebaut.

Und sie sangen dabei laut.

Es entstand das Huflepuff.

Die hatten vor Arbeit keine muff

Ravenclaw war nun da

Denken kommt da jedem nah

Gryffindor, so rot wie die Glut

Da kam man rein wenn man hatte viel Mut

Slytehrin war in reinen Kreisen

Sie konnten sich für alles beweisen

So setzt mich schnellst möglichst auf

Und ich werde euch sagen wo ihr werdet kommen darauf.

Als der Hut fertig war, rollte Professor Lupin ein Stück Pergament aus. „Wenn ich eure Namen vorlese, dann tretet ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf.", wies er die Schüler an.

Es dauerte eine Weil bis Vanessa aufgerufen wurde. Zu Beginn kam Edgar Anderson dran, der nach Huflepuff gesteckt wurde und so ging es weiter das Alphabet runter. Angelie Farmer kam nach Ravenclaw.

Vanessa kam dann aus der Fassung, als sie hörte wie Professor Lupin „Malfoy, Kerstin", vorlas. Ihr war klar, dass Dave und Kerstin so zur Familie gehörte, wovor ihr Vater sie gewarnt hatte. Aber dabei hatte sie sich doch gerade mit denen angefreundet. „Ach was soll's.", dachte sie. „Auch wenn Dad mit Kerstins Dad Streit hatte können wir doch Freunde sein. Sie wurde durch Professor Lupins Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Potter, Vanessa!", sagte er. Ein allgemeines Gemurmel hallte sich auf. Vanessa stieg verunsichert die paar Stufen hoch. „Wieso murmeln die nur und wieso starren mich alle so komisch an?", dachte sie. Dann setzte sie den Hut auf. „Oho!", flüsterte der Hut. „Eine Potter-Weasley Kombination. Ganz klar ich stecke dich nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Sie ging langsam zum Gryffindortisch und warf noch einen Blick zum Slytherintisch, wo Dave und Kerstin saßen. Dann setzte sie sich zu den anderen Gryffindors. Die Wahl neigte sich zum Ende. Ein Mädchen namens Emily Urisini setzte sich zu ihr und lächelte ihr zu. Vanessa lächelte zurück. Als die Wahl dann endlich zu Ende gelaufen war, erhebte sich Professor Mc Gonagall. „Lasst uns mit dem Festmahl beginnen!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und die Tische deckten sich mit reichhaltigem Essen. „Sag mal", sprach Emily Vanessa an. „Du heißt ja mit Nachnamen Potter. Bist du etwa die Tochter von Harry Potter?", wollte sie wissen. Vanessa nickte vorsichtig. „Hab ich doch gesagt!" , sagte sie zu zwei Jungs. „Ihr schuldet mir 5 Galeonen"

Nach dem Essen, führten die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler in die Gemeinschaftsräume.

Vanessa teilte mit vier Mädchen den Schlafsaal:

Emily Urisini, Priya Malhotra, Aurélie Lácroix und Mary Watson.

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen die Schüler beim Frühstück die Stundenpläne „Ü! Wie schrecklisch!", klagte Aurélie „Wir aben die ersten zwei Stünden Verteidigüng gegen die dünklen Künste mit Slyterin." „Was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Vanessa. „Dass dü das fragst! Slyterin ist fürschtbar!" „Du kannst die doch nicht einfach so verurteilen.", erwiderte Vanessa. Aurélie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Isch dachte dü als Arry Potters Tochter ättest mer Anung."

„Komm wir müssen zum Unterricht.", sprang Emily ein, als sie sah wie Vanessa die Fäuste geballt hatte.

Als sie im Klassenraum waren, wollte Vanessa sich zu Kerstin setzten, doch sie begebte sich zu den anderen Slytherins. So setzte Vanessa sich zu Emily und Priya. Professor Lupin (Er war übrigens Hauslehrer für Gryffindor) trat in den Klassenraum. „Hallo liebe Klasse. Heute will ich euch den Flipendo Zauber beibringen. Hat jemand eine Ahnung , was der Flipendo Zauber bewirkt?", fragte Professor Lupin. Aurélie hob die Hand. „Ja, Miss Lácroix?" "Flipendo kann die Gegenstände wegstoßen." Professor Lupin lächelte. „Sehr gut, Miss Lácroix (wobei sie mit „Isch weiß" antwortete) 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Er stellte auf jeden Tisch ein Kissen. „So und jetzt versucht diese Kissen zu bewegen. Richtet den Zauberstab auf das Kissen und sagt ‚Flipendo'" Kerstin, Vanessa, Emily und Aurélie waren die ersten, die es geschafft hatten. „Sehr schön.", kommentierte Professor Lupin und verteilte an jeden 5 Punkte.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor.", sagte Vanessa zu Emily und Priya, als der Unterricht beendet war. Sie ging daraufhin zu Kerstin. „Hey!" Doch Kerstin wandte sich ab. "Hey, hör mir doch wenigstens zu, was ich zu sagen habe!" In dem Moment kam Dave und stellte sich vor Kerstin. „Lass sie in Ruhe, du Verräterin!" Vanessa sah Dave böse an. „Ich versteh euch nicht! Nur weil unsere Väter sich nicht vertragen haben, müssen wir es ihnen nicht gleich tun!" „Außerdem...", fügte Vanessa hinzu. „War es euer Vater, der immer Streit angefangen hatte." In den Moment merkte sie, dass sie das nicht sagen wollte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich..." Aber bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, presste Dave sie gegen die wand und verpasste ihr mehrere Ohrfeigen. „Halt die Klappe, du verlogenes Miststück! Aber klar! Harry Potter ist ja der glorreiche Held, der niemanden was zu leide tut! Soll ich dir sagen, was dein ach so glorreicher Vater meinem Vater angetan hatte?" Er machte eine kurze Pause um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. „War ja klar, dass du das nicht weißt. Wer erzählt denn schon gerne, dass man jemanden einen anderen Menschen mit einem Fluch fast verbluten lässt?" „Lügner!", schrie ihn Vanessa an und fing sich dadurch eine weitere Ohrfeige ein. „Du denkst , ich lüge, dann frag doch dienen Vater, der wird dich ganz bestimmt nicht anlügen! Obwohl kann es sein , dass er genau so verlogen ist wie du! Erst schleimst du dich ein, ohne uns zu sagen aus welcher widerlichen Familie du kommst. Ich fand das schon schrecklich genug, als ich diesen Namen bei der Wahl gehört habe, aber dann hast du dich auch noch in Gryffindor wählen lassen! Komm uns bloß nicht in die Quere!" Er gab ihr eine letzte Ohrfeige und ging dann weg.

Vanessa lies sich auf die Hocke sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Was ist los?", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Sie blickte auf und sah Professor Lupin vor ihr stehen. „Ich bin gegen die Wand gelaufen.", log Vanessa. Wenn sie die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, hätte Professor Lupin ganz bestimmt ihre Eltern benachrichtigt und das wollte sie nicht. Professor Lupin sah sie ungläubig an, reichte ihr jedoch ein Stück Schokolade. „So und nun geh zum nächsten Unterricht."


	3. Punktabzug, Strafarbeit und anderes

**Kapitel 3: Punktabzug, Strafarbeit und andere Strapazen**

Vanessa aß die Schokolade auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz. „Nächste Stunde ist Flugstunde.", dachte Vanessa vergnügt. Dank der Schokolade ging es ihr wieder besser. Der Lehrer namens Kai Kingsley war unglaublich jung. Er war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt und sah so gut aus, dass alle Mädchen sich nach ihm umschauten. Er lehrte den Schülern, wie man mit dem Besen fliegen konnte. Kerstin schaffte es ohne große Mühe mit dem Besen umzugehen. Emily, Priya und Mary hatten auch keine Schwierigkeiten damit. Aurélie glitt gar zu elegant durch die Lüfte. Vanessa hatte zunächst keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Besen zu schweben. Doch dann trat bei ihr die Höhenangst ein. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und klammerte sich fest an den Besen. Sie wollte runter, einfach nur runter. Aber wie? Sie wusste nicht was man machen sollte. Würde sie jetzt für immer hier festhängen? Zu ihrem Glück glitt sie von alleine runter. Sie machte ihre Augen erst auf, als sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte. Alle Slytherins fingen an zu lachen. Professor Kingsley, der sie runter geholt hatte fragte: „Geht es dir gut?" Vanessa nickte. „Das ist ja unglaublisch!", meckerte Aurélie. „Arry Potter war jüngster Sucher seines Jahres ünd dü...Bist du sischer, dass dü seine Tochter bist? Vielleischt würdest dü adoptiert." Dann stolzierte sie davon. „Mach dir nichts draus.", versuchte Emily Vanessa zu beruhigen. „Was soll's...Fliegen ist eh blöd. Ich werde nie wieder einen Besen besteigen.", nahm sich Vanessa vor.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", lachte Amanda Wide, ein Slytherin Mädchen, die zu Kerstins Freundin geworden ist. „Ja, dieses Potter-Weib hat sich eben echt dumm angestellt.", kommentierte eine weitere Freundin namens Inga Silver. „Das war ja echt peinlich.", fügte Kerstin hinzu. Sie saßen im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich ausgelassen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Dave, der sich mit seinen Freunden dazu gesetzt hatte. „Das Potter Weib hat sich eben total blamiert.", sagte Inga. „Ach wirklich?" Dave grinste. „Erzählt mir mehr."

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Vanessa mit Emily, Priya und Mary zum Zauberkunstunterricht. Diesmal hatte Gryffindor mit Ravenclaw Unterricht. „War ja klar.", murmelte Vanessa, als sie sah wie Aurélie vorbei stolzierte und sich Nase rümpfend zu den Ravenclaws setzte. „Sie denkt, sei wäre zu gut für uns." Im Klassenraum kam ein Mann mit erschreckend enger Hose und zudem schwitzte er unter den Achseln, so dass man das sehen konnte. „Guten Tag, liebe Klasse. Mein Name ist Professor Enso. Professor Enso ist Hauslehrer für Hufflepuff.", begrüß er die Klasse, wobei er jede Silbe betonte. Er teilte an jeden eine Rolle Pergament aus. Darauf stand eine lange Liste von Regeln. „So, Professor Enso liest jetzt die Regeln vor und wenn ihr Fragen habt, meldet euch.", wies Professor Enso sie an und las vor. „Regel Nummer 1: Professor Enso beendet den Unterricht, denn Professor Enso ist der Lehrer. Regel Nummer 2: Es werden keine Kappen, Mützen oder ähnliches getragen, denn wir brauchen uns nicht zu bedecken. Regel Nummer 3: Taschen werden nicht auf den Tisch gestellt. Professor Enso empfindet es als unhöflich wenn ihr euch hinter der Tasche versteckt..." Vanessa wusste nicht wie lang er die Regeln vorlas, aber ihr wurde es zu viel. Sie hob die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Potter?"

„Wann fangen wir an was zu lernen?"

„Aber wir lernen doch die Regeln."

„Ich meinte, wir sollten was Sinnvolles lernen."

Einige pressten die Hände vor den Mund. „Professor Enso tut so als hätte er nichts gehört. Also liest Professor Enso weiter die Regeln vor. Wo war Professor Enso stehen geblieben? Ach ja...Regel Nummer 15: Es wird nicht mit Sachen rumgeschmissen, denn sonst fühlt sich Professor Enso bedroht..." „Hör zu!", brach es aus Vanessa raus. „Es heißt, ‚hören sie zu, Professor Enso.'" Doch Vanessa ging nicht darauf ein. „Keiner interessiert sich für diese blöden, überflüssigen Regeln! Wir wollen was lernen!" Professor Enso trat an Vanessas Tisch und beugte sich bedrohlich nahe zu ihrem Gesicht runter. „30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Kommen sie nach den Unterricht zu mir!"

„Hey sie haben mal nicht in der dritten Person geredet."

„Noch mal 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Nach der Stunde ging Vanessa zu Professor Enso. Er drückte ihr eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle in die Hand. „Bring das zu Professor Lupin, deinem Hauslehrer und ich möchte es noch Heute von ihn unterschrieben zurück haben.", forderte er sie auf. „Ja.", murmelte Vanessa und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Oh, hallo Vanessa.", begrüßte sie Professor Lupin, als sie in sein Büro trat. „Setz dich doch." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich. „Möchtest du irgendetwas essen oder trinken?" Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie...ähm...sollen das unterschreiben." Sie reichte ihn die Pergamentrolle. Professor Lupin las sie durch. Er sah sie schließlich über das Pergament hinweg an. „Stimmt es, dass du Professor Enso gegenüber unverschämt warst und ihn dazu noch angeschnauzt hast?" „Ja.", sagte sie und sah dabei auf ihre Schuhe. „Sir.", fügte sie hinzu und schaute dann auf in Lupins Gesicht. Professor Lupin schmunzelte. „Du bist eine wahre Potter. Aber das du dir direkt am erstem Tag eine Strafarbeit einhandelst..."

„Was?" Vanessa sah Professor Lupin entsetzt an. „Sie geben mir Strafarbeiten auf?"

„Ich gebe keine Strafarbeiten auf, Professor Enso verlangt es so." Er unterschrieb und gab die Pergamentrolle Vanessa zurück. „Professor Lupin.", setzte sie an. „Kann ich sie was fragen?"

„Aber klar." „Sie kannten meinen Dad schon seit seiner Jugend. Hat er mal was Verbotenes getan?" Professor Lupin lehnte sich zurück. „Oh ja, sogar mehr als ihn lieb war. Meistens waren es Unfälle." Oh na ja...ich muss dieses Pergamentrolle zurückbringen.", sagte Vanessa und ging.

Professor Enso verdonnerte sie dazu die Eingangshalle sauber zu machen und zu putzen. „Na sieh einer an." Dave und seine Bande kam vorbei. Macht es dir spaß? Du kannst dich demnächst zu den Hauselfengesellen." Vince warf seine leere Packung, wo mal ein Schokoladenfrosch drin war auf den Boden. „Ups! Ich hab was fallen lassen. Heb es doch bitte auf." „Heb es doch selber auf!", fauchte Vanessa. „Hey ich muss die Eingangshalle nicht saubermachen.", höhnte Vince. Widerwillig hob sie die Packung auf. „Du wärst echt eine super Sklavin.", sagte Dave. „Wenigstens kannst du den Besen gebrauchen. Wenn du schon nicht fliegen kannst, dann gebrauch ihn Sinnvoll." Dave warf noch mehr Müll auf dem Boden und ging dann lachend mit den anderen weg. Als Vanessa fertig war, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert und war froh ihr Bett zu sehen.

„Was haben wir gleich?", fragte Priya am nächsten Morgen, als sie am Frühstücken waren. „Zauberkunst.", antwortete Emily. „Was denn? Schon wieder?", klagte Vanessa.

Professor Lupin sah von der Pergamentrolle auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Vanessa schon wieder vor ihr saß und er wieder eine Beschwerde von Professor Enso lesen musste. Professor Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Da steht du hast ihn eine unerhörte Frage gestellt. Kannst du mir das erklären?" Vanessa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe ihn einfach nur gefragt wieso er dauernd in der dritten Person redet. „Hm...du hast recht. Das finde ich auch total merkwürdig." Professor Lupin fing an zu lachen. „Er ist schon ein komischer Typ." Vanessa stimmte zu. „Ja der ist total daneben." Sie lachte auch. „Das reicht!", rief Professor Lupin dazwischen. „Hör zu! Er ist ein Lehrer und sollte dementsprechend mit Respekt behandelt werden. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir." Er unterschrieb und gab ihr die Pergamentrolle zurück. „Wo hast du gleich Unterricht?", fragte Professor Lupin. „Bei ihrer Frau.", antwortete Vanessa. Professor Lupin seufzte. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Sie ist nicht meine Frau."

„Das versteh ich nicht. Ihr liebt euch doch. Wieso heiratet ihr nicht?"

„Ich möchte mich nicht binden. Vanessa viel es schwer nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Tja...vielleicht haben sie ja recht. Tonks ist ja auch Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw und außerdem haben ein beharrliches Mondscheinproblem und alt sind sie auch noch."

„Für diese Bemerkung gibt es 5 Punkte Abzug und jetzt mach das zum Unterricht kommst."

Tonks Unterricht war so, dass die Schüler ihn liebten. Sie bestand darauf, dass man sie einfach nur Tonks nannte und sie führte viele lustige Verwandlungen vor. „Bis jetzt fand ich Tonks und Professor Lupins Unterricht am besten.", meinte Priya, als sie zur großen Halle gingen. „Wir hatten bis jetzt auch nur einen trotteligen Lehrer.", sagte Vanessa während sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte. „Was musst du diesmal machen?", fragte Emily. „Ich muss am Samstag irgendetwas an den Ländereihen machen, weiß nur noch nicht was." Aurélie kam an den Gryffindortisch. „Danke, Vanessa wegen dir aben wir so wenige Auspunkte. Versuch doch einmal deine Klappe zu alten." Vanessa verdrehte die Augen. „Was ast du gesagt? Isch ab disch nischt ganz verstanden! Kannst du mal so reden, dass ich dich verstehen kann?" Aurélie sah sie Wutendbrand an. „Dü Miststück! Isch müss misch nischt mit dir abgeben!" Hochnäsig stolzierte sie davon.

Dann gingen sie zu den Ländereihen. Dort erwartete Hagrid sie schon. Die Slytherins waren auch da. „Hallo zusammen! Heut nehmen wir uns Knuddelmufffs durch. Hat jemand ne Ahnung was Knuddelmuffs sin?" Aurélies Hand schnellte nach oben. „Das sind Wesen, die für die Gartenarbeit nützlisch sein können." Hagrid klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr gut Miss Lác...ähm..." „Lácroix!", sagte Aurélie mit übertrieben eingebildeter Stimme. „Ähm ja...jedenfalls 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Ach wo war'n wir steh'n geblieben?", fragte Hagrid. Er sah sinnlos durch die Menge. Plötzlich schrie er auf. „Ne, dass kann ich nich glauben! Bis dus wirklich? Türlich bis du's. Man sieht's dir doch an. Du bis Harry Potters Tochter!" Vanessa wurde knallrot. Sie wollte vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Die Slytherins bekamen einen Lachkrampf. „Hab dich eben überse'n. sons hätt's die Frage richtig beantwortet, ne? Noch mal 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. So! Jetzt ist die Stunde beendet.", sagte Hagrid. Die Schüler gingen so schnell sie konnten vom Platz weg. „Vanessa!", rief Hagrid hinterher. „War ich gut?" „Ja, ja.", antwortete Vanessa ohne sich umzudrehen und eilte schleunigst davon.

Doch die Slytehrins standen an einem Baum, am großen See und versperrten ihr den Weg. „Na Verräterin, bist jetzt auch noch Lehrerliebling, nur weil du die Tochter des berühmt, berüchtigten Harry Potter bist. Aber was macht die Tochter, wenn sie alleine von Slytherins umzingelt wird?", verspottete Kerstin sie. „Wieso können wir keine Freunde sein? Wir haben uns im Zug so gut verstanden und Dave woll.." Kerstin schnitt Vanessa das Wort ab. „Aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du eine Verräterin bist. Es ist wichtig die richtigen Freunde auszusuchen. Du hattest deine Chance aber du hast die falschen ausgewählt." Vanessa wollte darauf antworten, doch ein Slytherin Mädchen mischte sich ein. „Wie süß! Das Potter-Weib sucht Freunde. Dabei kann es sich nicht einmal messen."

„Kann ich wohl!", protestierte Vanessa. „Dann beweiß es! Am Ende des verbotenen Wald, liegt ein kleiner See. Dort gehst du hin. Aber natürlich gehst du nicht um den Wald, sondern durch den Wald."

„Wie wollt ihr es denn merken ob ich um den Wald gehe oder mitten durch?", fragte Vanessa. Daraufhin antwortete das Mädchen: „Ja natürlich gehst du nicht alleine. Kerstin wird mitkommen."

„Was?", schrieen beide auf. „Habt ihr angst?", kicherte das Mädchen. „Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Kerstin „Ist das aber nicht verboten?", fragte Vanessa. „Das ist ja das tolle an der Sache.", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ach ja. Ihr trefft euch hier am Baum. Wir warten am See." Dann wandten sich die Slytherins ab und gingen.

Daraufhin machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht, doch an der Treppe zum Kerker standen die drei Hufflepuffs aus dem Zug: Florenz, Mathias und Sandra. Sandra stritt sich mit Florenz. Mathias stand sinnlos durch Gegend guckend daneben. „Entschuldigung, kann ich mal durch?", sagte Vanessa zu Sandra und Florenz. Sandra funkelte Vanessa böse an. "Siehst du nicht, dass wir in einer Unterhaltung stecken?", blökte sie. „Lass sie doch durch.", sagte Florenz. „Oh! Jetzt willst du der Diskussion ausweichen!" Sie stampfte wütend davon. Florenz ging ihr hinterher. Mathias stand immer noch vor der Treppe. „Ich muss da durch.", machte ihn Vanessa ihn darauf aufmerksam. Er reagierte nicht. „Hallo! Ich rede mit dir!" Er zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. „Hörst – du – mich? Ich – muss – da – durch!", schrie sie und klang dabei so, als sei er doof. Mathias aber starrte immer noch vor sich her. Das reicht! Sie schubste ihn zur Seite.

Sie lief die Treppen zum Kerker runter. „Zu spät!", ertönte eine Stimme als sie ankam. Professor Zabini, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und gleichzeitiger Hauslehrer von Slytherin, sah sie böse an. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." „Nischt schon wieder!", stöhnte Aurélie. „Noch einmal 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn noch einer etwas sagt, werden es 100!" Vanessa stand da wie angewurzelt. „Noch einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Gryffindor. Weil sie immer noch da stehen!"

„Aber sie können doch nicht...", wollte Vanessa protestieren. „100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit! Sie können nach der Stunde die Kessel sauber machen aber ohne Magie! Ich werde noch ein Wort mit ihrem Hauslehrer wechseln, für ihre Unverschämtheit!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sie sich. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja 50 Punkte für Slytherin, weil Miss Malfoy die Frage richtig beantwortet hatte. Sie ist eine gute Schülerin. In Gegensatz zu anderen Schülern (sein Blick wanderte zu Vanessa) , die darauf aus sind den Unterricht zu stören." Nach dem Unterricht merkte Vanessa wie schmutzig die Kessel waren. Sie schrubbte sich die Finger wund.

Als sie in der großen Halle war, sah sie dass Gryffindor 0 Punkte hatte. „Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen!" Zwei Jungs namens Reymond Aniston und Aman Shaman, die auch in Gryffindor waren, funkelten sie böse an „Kannst du dich nicht zurückhalten?" Alle bis auf Emily dachten das Gleiche. Keiner von Gryffindor (bis auf Emily) wollte mit Vanessa reden und wandten sich von ihr ab. „Mach dir nichts draus.", tröstete Emily sie. „Wenn wir wieder Hauspunkte haben, denken sie nicht mehr dran." Sie saßen im Mädchenschlafsaal. „Na isch offe dü bist zufrieden.", sagte Aurélie, als sie auch in den Schlafsaal reinkam. „Wegen dir aben wir keinen einzigen Punkt mer!"


	4. Im verbotenen Wald

**Kapitel 4 : Im Verbotenen Wald**

Priya kam rein. „Professor Lupin will mit dir reden, Vanessa."

„Auch das noch.", dachte Vanessa. „Viel glück!", rief Emily hinterher. Seufzend ging sie zu Professor Lupins Büro. „Setz dich." , bot er an. „Vanessa, Vanessa, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Drei Beschwerden auf einmal...Professor Zabini verlangt, dass ich ein Brief an deine Eltern schreibe."

„Bitte nicht!", flehte Vanessa. „Meine Mum ist schwanger und es ist nicht so gut wenn sie sich aufregt." Professor Lupin lehnte sich zurück. „Okay. Ich drücke heute noch ein Auge zu. Aber sieh zu, dass in der nächsten Zeit nichts mehr anstellst." Vanessa nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. „Heute wollen wir lernen, wie man Lumos anwendet.", sagte Professor Lupin. „Kann mir einer sagen was man mit dem Lumos Zauber bewirken kann? Miss Potter, können sie mir das sagen?" Vanessa war überrascht, dass Professor Lupin sie beim Nachnamen ansprach und dass er nicht abwartete, wer sich meldete. Doch sie antwortete trotzdem. „Damit kommt ein Lichtstrahl aus der Zauberstabspitze und so kann man dunkle Räume erhellen."

„Sehr gut!", lobte Professor Lupin sie. „30 Punkte für Gryffindor. Können sie das auch vorführen, Miss Potter?" Professor Lupin verdunkelte den Raum. Vanessa stand auf, nahm den Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos." Ein Lichtstrahl kam aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze. „Sehr gut!", wiederholte Professor Lupin. „50 Punkte für Gryffindor!" Was auffällig war, dass Professor Lupin einen ordentlichen Vorschuss an Punkten gegeben hatte. Am Ende der Stunde fing Professor Lupin Vanessa ab. „Du hast Talent, Vanessa. Nutze es." „Ja, Sir." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie sich Emily an.

Die Tage vergingen und Vanessa schaffte es ihr Temperament bei Professor Enso zu zügeln. Zudem tat sie das, wozu Professor Lupin ihr geraten hatte und zeigte ihr Talent. So holte sie sich ihre verlorenen Punkte in nu zurück und sie wurde fast genau so beliebt bei den Gryffindors wie Kerstin es bei den Slytherins war. Aurélie war die einzige war, die sich zurückhielt und ab und zu rum mäkelte. Den Slytherins gefiel es auch nicht. Sie nannten Vanessa, immer wenn sie an denen vorbei kam ‚Lehrerliebling'

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!" „Ihr seid doch nur neidig, weil ihr nicht mal halb so talentiert seid, wie sie es ist." Es waren Reymond und Aman, die sich für sie einsetzten. Inzwischen verstanden sich Emily, Priya, Reymond, Aman und Vanessa am besten. (Mary war neutral gegenüber allen). Reymond und Aman waren witzig und man hatte viel zu lachen mit den beiden. Emily, Priya und Vanessa teilten alle drei eine Leidenschaft und das war die Musik. Abends stimmten sie meistens ein Lied ein und sangen. Außerdem war Priya eine begnadete Bauchtänzerin. Sie trug im Mädchenschlafsaal ab und zu einen Sari und führte einen Tanz vor. Emily und Vanessa durften auch mal einen anprobieren. Und Emily war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, die eine positive Ausstrahlung hatte.

Mit ihr, so hatte Vanessa das Gefühl, konnte sie alles machen. Lachen, ihre Probleme erzählen und Geheimnisse austauschen. Sie war unglaublich. Immer wenn sie lächelte, schien es als würde die ganze Welt mitlächeln. Sie war einfach nur barmherzig und Vanessa war froh sie als Freundin zu haben.

Es könnte alles so schön sein, wenn da nicht der Samstag wäre. Sie musste das Umkraut im Graten , der Ländereihen jäten.

„Schön, dass ihr mich besucht.", sagte Hagrid zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die mit ihm Tee tranken. „Fühl mich wie in alten Zeiten."

„Du bist ein mieses Arsch!", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden schreien. Harry schaute zum Fenster raus und sah wie seine Tochter einem Jungen mit wilden Beschimpfungen hinterher brüllte. „Vanessa! Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?", rief Harry. Vanessa drehte sich um. „Oh, Hi Dad. Was machst du hier?", fragte Vanessa. „Das könnte ich dich fragen!", sagte Harry im leicht säuerlichen Unterton. „Ich rupfe das Umkraut.", antwortete Vanessa. Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Was hast du angestellt?" Vanessa zog eine Unschuldsmine. „Nichts." „Ach ja? Es ist Samstag und du pflückst das Umkraut?" Vanessa zuckte mit den Achseln. „In den anderen Wochentagen geht das nicht." In dem Moment kamen Ron und Hermine ans Fenster. „Hallo Vanessa.", begrüßte sie Hermine. „Hallo Tante Hermine. Hallo Onkel Ron", grüßte Vanessa sie. „Wie geht es Franziska?" „Der geht es gut.", sagte Ron. „Musst du Strafarbeiten machen?", hackte er nach. „Pah! Nur weil ich an einem Samstag Arbeite, denkt ihr ich hab was ausgefressen?"

„Oh ja, dass denken wir", kam es aus Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Wir waren auch mal Schüler. Gerade wir beiden könnten ein Lied über Strafarbeiten singen", sagte Ron. Vanessa fuhr seufzend durchs Haar und erzählte was passiert war. Als sie fertig war sahen sich Harry und Ron grinsend an. Dann fing Ron an zu lachen. „Und dieser Professor Enso spricht wirklich in der dritten Person?", fragte Ron immer noch am lachen. „Wir hatten auch einige merkwürdige Lehrer gehabt aber keiner hatte jemals in der dritten Person geredet."

„Das ist nicht Witzig!", sprang Hermine dazwischen. „Ein Lehrer ist eine Respektperson und..." „muss dementsprechend behandelt werden.", ergänzte Vanessa den Satz. „Professor Lupin hat das auch gesagt und in den letzten Tagen habe ich mich echt zusammengenommen und hab jede menge Punkte fürs Haus geholt." „Das ist meine Tochter. Mach weiter so.", sagte Harry breit grinsend. Vanessa funkelte ihren Dad an. „Ach Dad, wenn du stolz auf mich bist, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass ich nichts mehr machen muss?" Harry lächelte seine Tochter an. „Netter Versuch. Aber nein, das werde ich nicht.", antwortete er.

„Aber wieso?"

„Ich bin nie um meine Strafarbeiten gekommen, wäre doch unfair wenn du drum rum kommst. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich werde es deiner Mum nichts sagen." Dann wandte er sich wieder Hagrid zu. Seufzend begab Vanessa sich an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Tag traf Vanessa sich nachts mit Kerstin am vereinbarten Ort um die Mutprobe im verbotenen Wald durchzuziehen. Der Vollmond schien in dieser Nacht. Sie gingen in den verbotenen Wald rein. „Okay jetzt sind wir im Wald. Ich hab keine Angst. Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Auch nicht beim Mondschein.", sang Vanessa im zittrigem leisen Ton. „Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Kerstin sie an. „Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe!", wehrte sich Vanessa. „Wenn du nicht so blöde wärst und dich nicht auf diese dumme Sache eingelassen hättest, müsste ich das nicht.", sagte Kerstin. „Du hast doch auch zugesagt!", verteidigte sich Vanessa. „Ja aber nur weil du dich da reingeritten hast und nebenbei nenn meinen Bruder nicht ‚mieses Arsch'. Du hast gar nicht das recht dazu."

„Dann sag deinen Bruder, dass er sich nicht so aufführen soll."

In dem Moment hörten sie etwas. Sie beschlossen nicht mehr zu reden. Bis sie ein Heulen hörten. „Was war das?", fragte Kerstin und sah sich um. „I – ich glau – glaube ei –ein Wer – Werwolf", stammelte Vanessa. „Lass die Scherze!", warnte Kerstin sie. Doch leider schien Vanessa nicht zu scherzen. Ein Werwolf sprang aus einem Busch hervor. Schreiend liefen sie weg. Zu ihrem Glück, wurde der Wald immer dichter und sie konnten sich so vor dem Werwolf verstecken.

Kerstin lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. „Was ist los?", fragte Vanessa. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht.", antwortete Kerstin. Vanessa legte Kerstins Arm um ihre Schulter., sodass Kerstin sich abstützen konnte. „Lass mich! Ich kann auch alleine gehen!", sagte Kerstin. „Sei nicht albern!", erwiderte Vanessa. „Wir müssen hier raus, bevor was weiß ich was passiert." Wortlos schleppten sie sich durch denn Wald. Aber irgendwie kamen sie nicht aus den Wald raus. Sie gerieten immer weiter in den Wald rein. „Wir haben uns verlaufen!", klagte Kerstin. „Und das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Meine Schuld?", sagte Vanessa empört. „Ja!", erwiderte Kerstin. „Du hast mich doch hergeschleppt! Ich musste dir ja folgen." Vanessa seufzte. „Es hilft nicht rumzumeckern. Wir sollten lieber überlegen was wir jetzt tun." In dem Moment kam eine Katze hinter einem Baum hervor. Sie miaute und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an ihr zu folgen. Ohne groß nachzudenken, folgten sie der Katze und tatsächlich kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus.


	5. MalfoyFreundschaft&Feindschaft

**Kapitel 5: Malfoy Freundschaft & Freundschaft**

Erleichtert atmeten sie auf. Vanessa hockte sich runter zur Katze und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Du hast uns gerettet, danke liebes Kätz..."Doch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, verwandelte sich die Katze in einem Menschen. Vanessa richtete sich und sah einer sehr grimmig dreinschauende Professor McGonagall in die Augen. „Oh...ähm...hallo Professor McGonagall.", sagte Vanessa leise und schluckte. „Folgt mir!", sagte Professor McGonagall und wandte um. Sie gingen in den Krankenflügel. „Nichts, ich wiederhole nichts gibt euch die Erlaubnis mitten in der Nacht durch den verbotenen Wald zu gehen!", fuhr Professor McGonagall Kerstin und Vanessa an, während Madam Pomfrey Kerstins verletzten Knöchel behandelte. „Das gibt 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor! Morgen werdet ihr als Strafarbeit Professor Zabini im Unterricht assistieren und zwar am Nachmittag, wenn er die zweite Klasse unterrichtet. Und ich werde heute noch einen Brief an eure Eltern schreiben." Mit diesen Worten ging Professor McGonagall aus den Krankenflügel.

„Da sind wir noch mal gut davon gekommen, was?", meinte Kerstin. „Gut davon gekommen? Ach ja du bist ja Zabinis Liebling. Aber ich habe die Arschkarte gezogen.", seufzte Vanessa. Kerstin grinste. „Ja, kann sein. Hey, ich will dir mal was sagen. Ich finde, dass du keinen Orientierungssinn hast und du bist irgendwie komisch, aber trotzdem danke. Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre ich vielleicht im Wald versäuert. Na ja irgendwie bist du doch ganz okay. Ich könnte eine Freundschaft mit dir akzeptieren." Vanessa schmunzelte und sie gaben sich die Hand.

Am nächsten Morgen, wollte Vanessa sich gerade ein Ei in den Mund schieben, als eine Schneeeule einen roten Umschlag vor ihrem Teller fallen lies. Emily, die daneben saß, öffnete entsetzt den Mund. „Das ist ein Heuler!", stellte sie fest. Bevor Vanessa den Heuler öffnen konnte , riss er sich selber auf. Ginnys Stimme hallte durch die Halle. „VANESSA MARIE JENNIFER POTTER! WIE KOMMST DU DARAUF MITTEN IN DER NACHT IM VERBOTENEN WALD RUMZULAUFEN?" Einige starten Vanessa an. Die Slytehrins, ganz besonders Dave fingen an zu lachen. Ginnys Stimme schrie weiter durch den Raum. „WENN ICH NOCH EINMAL MITBEKOMME, DASS..." „Sei doch froh, dass nicht von der Schule geflogen ist.", mischte sich Harrys Stimme ein. „HARRY! WAS MISCHTS DU DICH IN MEINEN HEULER EIN? DU MUSST EH ARBEITEN!" Dave schien einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. „WO WAR ICH STEHEN GEBLIEBEN? ACH JA! WENN ICH NOCHEINMAL MITBEKOMME..." „Sei doch nicht so hart, Schatz.", hörte man Harrys Stimme wieder dazwischen sprechen. „ICH HABE DIR DOCH GESAGT, DU SOLLST MICH NICHT IMMER UNTERBRECHEN!", schallte Ginnys Stimme durch die Halle. Dave ist inzwischen vom Stuhl gekippt und kringelte sich vor Lachen. Vanessa lief scharlachrot an und rann aus der großen Halle raus. Ginnys Geschrei konnte sie immer noch hören. Einen Augenblick später kam Kerstin aus der Halle. „Das war ja peinlich.", sagte sie „Hm." Vanessa nickte nur. Das wusste sie selber und wollte das nicht unter die Nase gerieben bekommen. „Aber das Verhalten von meinen Bruder war mindestens genau so peinlich." Vanessa lächelte. Das war wohl ihre Art sich für ihren Bruder zu entschuldigen. „Ich habe wegen gestern Abend einen Brief von meinen Vater bekommen." Kerstin zeigte ihr den Brief. Vanessa las den und stellte fest, dass es kein großer Trost war das zu lesen:

‚Die Leute sollen dir bloß kein Leid antun. PS: Wenn das Potter Balg irgendetwas damit zu tun hat, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass sie von der Schule fliegt.'

Kerstin und Vanessa sahen sich an. Professor McGonagall hatte offenbar nicht geschildert, mit wen Kerstin und Vanessa in den verbotenen Wald gegangen war und sie waren sich einig, dass das auch gut so war.

Am Nachmittag machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Zabini. Als sie da waren, durfte Kerstin sich hinter dem Lehrerpult setzen und zugucken. Vanessa aber wurde von Professor Zabini gepackt und der Klasse vorgeführt. Dave, der in der ersten Reihe saß, grinste belustigend. „Sie wird mich heute assistieren.", sagte Professor Zabini. „Was mach ich nur mit dir?", murmelte Professor Zabini. Dave meldete sich. „Sie könnte unsere Wurzeln klein schneiden.", bot er an. Professor Zabini nickte. „Gute Idee, Mr. Malfoy." Er schubste Vanessa an Daves Tisch. „Ich möchte es fein säuberlich haben.", weiß Dave Vanessa an. Vanessa sah Dave mit einem ‚Du hast mir nichts zu sagen' Blick an. Sie zerhackte seine Wurzel unregelmäßig. „Professor!", meldete sich Dave erneut zu Wort. „Potter hat Kleinholz aus meiner Wurzel gemacht." Professor Zabini legte eine neue Wurzel auf den Tisch. „Machen sie das noch mal und wenn sie die wieder zerhacken, gebe ich ihnen erneut Strafarbeiten." Mit bösen Blick auf Dave gerichtet, schnitt sie für ihn die wurzeln. „Das machst du sehr gut, Sklavin.", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Halt die Klappe, du elender Heuchler!", zischte sie zurück. Dave setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Professor! Sie beleidigt mich." „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", war die Reaktion von Professor Zabini. „Petzer!", keifte Vanessa Dave an. „Sie hat mich wieder beleidigt.", meldete Dave erneut. „Noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Professor Zabini mit gereiztem Unterton. Dave flüsterte wieder. „Ich würde aufpassen was du machst oder sagst. Oder möchtest du noch einen Heuler?" Er lachte leise. Dave hatte wehrend der ganzen Stunde spaß daran gehabt Vanessa als Dienstmädchen zu benutzen. Vanessa funkelte zum Schluss Dave böse an.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum saßen Emily, Priya und Mary am Kamin. Priya und Mary lauschten Emily, die munter ein Lied sang. Als Vanessa reinkam, unterbrach Emily. „Hey Vanessa! Sing auch was. Wir haben alle schon was gesungen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich singe soll.", erwiderte Vanessa. „Ach komm schon, denk dir irgendetwas aus. Du kannst doch so gut singen.", drang Mary sie. Vanessa seufzte. „Meinet wegen."

„Na, na, na, na! Na, hey, hey, hey! Na, na, na, na! Na, hey, hey, hey!", stimmte Vanessa ein um zu überlegen, was sie singen sollte. Dann fiel ihr was ein.

„Hey Junge, was bildest du dir ein? Hey Junge, du bist total gemein!

Kapierst du's nicht? Verpiss dich endlich."

„Ich hoffe der Song ist nicht an uns gerichtet.", unterbrach Reymond sie, als er und Aman sich dazu gesetzt hatten. „Nein der geht an alle blöden Jungs wie Dave Malfoy.", sagte sie und sang weiter.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Kannst dus denn nicht verstehen?

Hau doch ab du Schwein! Ich will dich nie, nie, nie mehr sehen!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Emily, als Vanessa fertig gesungen hatte. Vanessa schilderte was passiert war. „Das ist ja mies.", sagte Emily und erfand eine weitere Strophe.

„Du hast hinter meinem Rücken her gehetzt und mich dabei mich sehr verletzt.

Nein ich mag dich nicht mehr, Oh no, no, no.

Und es fällt mir nicht schwer..."

Dann sangen alle vier Mädchen gemeinsam:

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Kannst dus denn nicht verstehen?

Hau doch ab du Schwein! Ich will dich nie, nie, nie mehr sehen!"

Weiter singend gingen sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Auch wenn Vanessa Dave nicht sonderlich mochte, verstanden sich Kerstin und Vanessa relativ gut. Aurélie schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf. „Wie kannst dü als Arry Potters Tochter mit einem Slyterin rumängen? Ünd dazü ist sie noch eine Malfoy." Vanessa ignorierte sie.

Dave war auch nicht gerade begeistert.

Kerstin saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und Dave schritt vor ihr auf und ab. Sie schien sichtlich davon genervt zu sein „Würdest wohl aufhören vor meiner Nase hin und her zu schreiten?", fragte Kerstin im bissigem Unterton. „Lass mich machen was ich will.", fuhr er Kerstin an und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Sag mir lieber, wieso du mit dieser Verräterin rumhängst?"

„Wenn du Vanessa meinst", setzte Kerstin an. Dave sah grimmig drein, als er hörte wie seine Schwester diese Verräterin bei Vornahmen nannte. Kerstin schien das zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Sie ist gar nicht so schlecht, wie du meinst." Dave sah immer noch grießgrimmig aus. „Pah! Sie will dich mit ihrem süßem Gesicht um ihren schlanken Finger wickeln." Kerstin zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Hast du eben gesagt ‚süßem' Gesicht?" Dave sah nun so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ähm...nun ja...Ja mag sein, dass sie ein paar recht niedliche Gesichtszüge hat. Aber gerade das widert mich an. Sie schleimt sich damit doch nur ein." Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf „Du suchst doch nur aufgrund der Familienbände was schlechtes an ihr." Dave sah nachdenklich aus. „Hm...Ich sag dir was. Ich will sie nicht näher kennen lernen. Aber du bist meine Schwester und es diene Entscheidung. Also werde ich sie immer noch nicht mögen können, jedoch werde ich mich nicht einmischen und ich werde nichts Vater sagen.

Die Zeit verging und es kam auf Halloween zu. „Wie kannst du so viel essen ohne dick zu werden?", fragte Emily, die zusah wie Vanessa den Teller voll gepackt hatte und in windes Eile aufaß. „Geine Agnung.", schmatzte ihr Vanessa vor, die links und rechts beide Backen voll hatte. Mary seufzte. „Ich würde am liebsten auch so viel essen und dünn wie du bleiben." „Hm" Vanessa schluckte mit einem mal alles runter. Aurélie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nach Halloween begann die Quiddittch Saison: Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin.

Vanessa wunderte sich wie so was wie Mathias in die Mannschaft lassen konnte und dazu war er noch Torhüter. Florenz war auch als Jäger da. Dave und Vince spielten im Slytherinteam. Dave als Jäger, mit zwei älteren Schülern und Vince als Hüter. Auch wenn Vanessa Dave nicht sonderlich mochte, musste sie zugeben, dass er sehr begabt war. Er warf unglaubliche Pässe und hatte 10 von 17 Toren geworfen. Der Sucher von Slytherin war anscheinend nicht so gut. Aber Slytherin führte auch 170:0. Der Schnatz flog schon dreimal an Vanessa vorbei. Wenn sie doch nur mitspielen könnte...Doch dann fing der Hufflepuffsucher den Schnatz und verloren so 170:150. Die Slytherins jubelten. Vanessa konnte sehen wie Kerstin jubelnd aufs Feld lief und Dave sie glücklich empfing. Vanessa hätte ihn in den Moment auch am liebsten gratuliert aber sie wusste, dass Dave sie nie so freudig empfangen wird. Das lies in ihr ganz plötzlich Unmut aufsteigen. In der nächsten Zeit hatte sie auch recht damit. Immer wenn Dave ihr über den Weg lief und Kerstin nicht dabei war, war er ihr gegenüber Gemeiner wie eh und je.


	6. Neujahrsüberraschung

**Kapitel 6: Neujahrsüberraschung**

Als es Dezember wurde, hing am schwarzen Brett die Information, dass am 21. Dezember eine Weihnachtsparty stattfinden sollte. Für die erste bis dritte Klasse um 17 – 20:00 Uhr und von 20:00 Uhr war für alle älteren das Ende offen. „Ich wäre in dem Fall gerne älter.", sagte Reymond dazu. Auf der Party gab es jede menge Pastete zu essen. Vanessa aß mehr als Reymond und Amen zusammen. Als die Musik lief, suchten sich Priya, Emily und Vanessa jemanden zum tanzen. Priya griff sich Aman und Emily tanzte mit Reymond. Vanessa sah sich um. Mary war mit jemanden aus Hufflepuff bedient und Aurélie hatte irgend einen gut aussehenden Ravenclaw. Dann sah sie Kerstin mit Vince tanzen und Dave war mit irgendeinem Mädchen zugange. Wie es schien, hatte Vanessa niemanden zum tanzen. Plötzlich sah sie wie Mathias auf sie zuschlenderte. „Willst du mit mir tanzen?", dröhnte er. Vanessa schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Ähm nein...ich möchte nicht tanzen."

„Ach bitte.", flehte Mathias. Emily flüsterte Reymond was zu. Daraufhin kam Reymond auf Vanessa zu. „Emily hat keine Lust mehr zu tanzen. Sollen wir?" Vanessa nickte und war froh von Mathias weg zu kommen. Doch ihr war, dass es nur aus Mitleid war. Am Abend fühlte sie sich mies und ging ohne ein Wort ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen packte sie ihre Sachen. Die Ferien begannen und Vanessa fuhr an diesem Tag nach Hause. Als sie mit den Sachen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam sangen ihre Freunde ihr ein Geburtstagslied. Vanessa lief rot an. "Danke.", sagte sie und nahm die Geschenke an.

Später schenkte Kerstin ihr eine Box mit singenden Menschen drin. Professor Lupin schenkte ihr einen Anhänger, der im dunklem aufleuchtete. Hagrid schenkte ihr eine Torte mit der Aufschrift ‚Hape Bertday' .

Als sie in Kings Cross ankam, wartete Harry schon auf sie. Vanessa umarmte ihren Dad und nahm seine Hand damit sie nach Hause apparieren konnten. Zu Hause hang ein Spruchband mit ‚Alles gute zum Geburtstag' über der Tür. Ihre Mum stand da und wünschte ihr alles gute. Ginny hatte einen ziemlich riesigen Bauch. Vanessa fühlte über ihren Bauch „Wow, Mum! Als ich weg ging, warst du wesentlich dünner." Ginny lächelte. „Ja, es könnte in den nächsten Tagen rauskommen."

Vanessa war müde und wollte ins Bett. Sie küsste ihre Eltern, machte sich Bettfertig und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete sie ein riesiges Frühstück, welches ihr Dad für sie vorbereitet hatte. „Dad!", sagte Vanessa als sie das sah. „So viel kann kein Mensch essen. Sogar für mich ist das zu viel. Wie kommst du eigentlich immer darauf ein Essen für 5 oder 6 Personen herzurichten?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Angewohnheit aus Zeiten meiner Jugend. Da musste ich jede Portion mal zwei oder mal drei nehmen." Vanessa grinste. Sie wusste wovon er sprach und sie konnte sich gut die Körperstatur von ihrem Onkel Dudley und ihrem Großonkel Vernon vorstellen. Gesehen hatte sie diese Leute noch nie, denn ihr Dad hatte schon lange jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen abgebrochen. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich kein gutes Verhältnis. Auch auf der Seite von Vanessas Mum gab es ein paar Abneigungen. Einmal bei ihrem Onkel Percy und einmal bei ihrer Tante Fluer aber sie wurde dank ihrem Onkel Bill gerade noch so akzeptiert.

Später trafen ihre Großeltern, ihre Onkel Fred und Gorge und ihr Onkel Ron mit ihrer Tante Hermine, die ihre Tochter Franziska mitgebracht hatte ein.

Es war einfach unglaublich wie viel und wie gut Oma Molly zu Essen zubereiten konnte. „Und? Wie ist Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Franziska. „Es ist ganz toll dort. Abgesehen von ein paar durchgeknallten Lehrern.", antwortete Vanessa.

Vanessa sah erwartungsvoll zu Ron, als wollte sie sagen „Du als mein Pate, hast doch bestimmt was besonderes für mich dabei." Doch sie wusste, dass er nichts besonderes hatte und formte ihren Ausdruck zu einem Lächeln um.

„Ich Freu mich schon wenn ich nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts aufgenommen werde.", sagte Franziska. Vanessa fand, dass Franziska ein erstaunlich ähnliches Gesicht wie ihre Mutter hatte. Nur das Haar war flammendrot wie das von ihrem Vater. Später stöberten Vanessa und Franziska im Dachboden rum. Vielleicht konnte man ja was besonderes entdecken. Und damit hatten sie gar nicht mal so unrecht. Vanessa fand in einer Kiste einen ordentlich zusammengefalteten Umhang, der auffällig weich war. Neben der Kiste war ein Spiegel und sie wollte den Umhang anprobieren. Als sie den Umhang anzog, verschwand ihr Körper vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte nur noch ihren Kopf durch die Luft schweben sehen. Mit offenen Mund starrte sie in den Spiegel. „Hey, Franzi!", rief Vanessa ihre Cousine zu sich, die am anderen Ende des Dachboden rumwühlte. Vollkommen Fassungslos sah Franziska ihre Cousine an. „Wo ist der Rest deines Körpers?", fragte sie. „Unter dem Umhang.", antwortete Vanessa und zog den Umhang aus. „Ist ja abgefahren.", staunte Franziska. „Das ist ein Tarnumhang, mit dem man sich unsichtbar machen kann." Franziska seufzte. „Du hast echt was tolles gefunden und ich hab nur so ein blödes Stück Pergament aufgestöbert. Da steht nicht mal was drauf. Das ist total wertlos."

„Um Himmelswillen, Nein!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, als Franziska vor hatte das Stück Pergament weg zu werfen. Vanessa und Franziska wirbelten herum und erblickten Fred und George. „Meine liebe Nichte, du hast doch nicht vor so ein Wertvolles Stück wegzuwerfen?", fragte George entrüstet. „Das nennst du wertvoll?" Franziska sah ihren Onkel ungläubig an. „Ja und wie!" Fred nahm ihr das Pergament ab und tippte mit dem Zauberstab drauf und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Auf dem Pergament erschien eine Aufschrift. ‚Die werten Herren Wurmschwanz, Tatze, Moony und Krone präsentieren mit voller Stolz die Karte des Rumtreibers' Die Aufschrift verschwand und die Karte von Hogwarts mit allen Geheimgängen und den Leuten, die sich drin bewegten, tauchte auf. „Ist ja cool.", sagte Franziska. „Was hab ich gesagt?", grinste George. Vanessa dachte nach. „Moony...Krone...Rumtreiber...", murmelte sie bedenklich. „Irgendwo habe ich diese Namen schon mal gehört." Sie sah zur Karte. „Aber ja!" Sie stieß mit ihrer rechten Faust in die linke Handfläche. „Dad hat mal von den Rumtreibern erzählt! Das waren Opa James und seine Freunde. Schade, dass er nicht mehr lebt sonst hätte er bestimmt mehr dazu sagen können. Ich glaube Professor Lupin war Moony und Opa James war Krone."

„Ganz genau." Fred wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. „Aber wieso hat Dad mir nie die tollen Dinge gezeigt?" Vanessa schaute vom Tarnumhang, dann zu der Karte des Rumtreibers. George zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht wollte er dir nicht irgendwelche Mittel aushändigen, mit dem du die Schulregeln verletzen könntest."

„Ich und Regeln brechen? Wie kommt ihr darauf?" Sie versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen. Fred grinste. „Da merkt man, dass du mit uns Verwandt bist."

„Und nach dem Heuler, dem unsere Schwester dir erteilt hatte, können wir davon ausgehen, dass du ein totaler Unschuldsengel bist.", fügte George hinzu. „Jedenfalls wäre es nicht schlecht wenn ihr wisst wie man die Karte dem alten Zustand wiedergibt.", sagte Fred. Er tippte erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet." Die Karte verschwand und wurde wieder zum unbeschrifteten Pergament. „Macht mit den Dingen was ihr wollt. Wir plaudern nichts aus.", beteuerte George. Vanessa beschloss die Karte des Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang einzupacken und mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.

Beim Weihnachtsessen, am nächsten Tag hatten alle den Pullover an, den Molly gestrickt hatte. Jeder Pullover hatte eine andere Farbe und jeweils den ersten Buchstaben deren Vornamen drauf bestickt war. Vanessas Pullover war rot mit einem goldenen ‚V' drauf. Alles im allen war es ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Am Abend gingen die Gäste wieder.

Vanessa aß noch einen Toast und versuchte das Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Ginny bemerkte das. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Bett.", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter. Ohne Widerworte ging sie durch die Küche, die Treppen hoch, in ihr Zimmer. Doch sie packte der Hunger und ging in die Küche um irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu suchen. Als sie da war, hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hallen. Sie drückte ihr Ohr an die Tür. „Ist das nicht wunderbar?", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Dad sagen. „In ein paar Tagen kommt ein Baby auf die Welt, was wir gezeugt haben." „Ja wir bekommen ein weiteres nervendes und freches Kind wie Vanessa.", hörte sie ihre Mum kichern. Vanessa plusterte beleidigt die Backen auf. Nervig und frech? „Ja mag sein, aber sie ist doch liebenswert.", kommentierte Harry. „Ja, man kann sie einfach nur leib haben.", stimmte Ginny zu. Vanessas Mine hellte sich auf. „Ich liebe dich.", hörte sie von beiden gleichzeitig. Vanessa versuchte ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Das war ja so albern. Aber jetzt wurde es interessant. Vanessa stieß die Tür einen spaltbreit auf und spähte hinein. Dann sah sie wie sich ihre Eltern küssten. „Uih!", stieß Vanessa aus, hielt jedoch schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Harry sah kurz auf. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, zielte damit auf die Tür. „Gute nacht, Vanessa!", sagte Harry munter und mit einem lässigem Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab schloss die Tür sich von selbst zu. Kichernd lief sie die Stufen hoch.

Tatsache war, dass 5 Stunden vor Neujahr Ginnys Wehen einsetzten. Hermine, die als Heilerin arbeitete, eilte herbei. Ron und Franziska waren auch da. Vanessa versuchte ihre Mum zu beruhigen. „Du schaffst das, Mum. Atme einfach ein und aus." Ginny versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch sie verspürte so einen Schmerz, dass sie hier und da auf schrie. Harry ging vor Aufregung auf und ab. „Nimmt jemand meine Hand!", schrie Ginny. Sie ergriff Rons Hand, der laut aufschrie, denn Ginny hatte soeben seine Hand zerkwetcht. Vanessa nahm vorsichtshalber nicht die Hand ihrer Mum. Sie tüpfelte mit einem kühlen Tuch über Ginnys Stirn. „Es wird alles gut, Mum. Du schaffst das schon, stimmt's Dad...Dad?" Sie seufzte denn ihr Dad war gerade umgekippt. Um punkt 0:00 Uhr, also im Neujahr kam das Baby zur Welt. „Es ist ein Junge.", sagte Hermine, die es rausgeholt hatte. Glücklich nahm Ginny den Jungen entgegen. „Na mein kleiner.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. Harry, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett. „Sieh mal Schatz, er hat deine Augen.", sagte er. Ginny lächelte und nickte. „Aber er hat deine Nase.", meinte Ginny. Beide sahen sie nun strahlend zum Kind. „Wie wollt ihr ihn nennen?", unterbrach Vanessa den glücklichen Moment. Harry und Ginny sahen sich an. „Marco.", antwortete Ginny schließlich. „Bekommt er auch drei Namen, so wie ich?" „Ja, ich dachte an Ramon und Christoph.", sagte Harry. „Also ist es beschlossen, mein kleiner Bruder heißt Marco Ramon Christoph Potter."

„Du hast erfasst, Vanessa Marie Jennifer Potter.", meldete sich Franziska zu Wort. „Harry, mein Freund. Tu mir den Gefallen und schwängere meine Schwester nicht noch einmal. Ich bin immer der Jenige, der darunter leidet.", sagte Ron und schüttelte seine Hand, die ihn noch schmerzte. Harry grinste. „Das kann ich nicht versprechen.", erwiderte er und sah Ginny lieb lächelnd an.


	7. Ein heftiger Streit und ein Unfallskuss

**Kapitel 7: Ein heftiger Streit und ein ‚Unfallskuss'**

Nach ein paar Tagen musste Vanessa wieder in die Schule. (Marco hielt die restliche Familie während der Tage ganz schön in Trapp) Das am ersten Schultag Zaubertränke stattfand, war nicht gerade erfreulich. Besonders ärgerlich war es, dass sie und Kerstin dank Mathias, Sandra und Florenz zu spät kamen. Noch ärgerlicher war es, dass Vanessa alleine dafür Punktabzüge bekam. In ihrem Zorn lies sie ihren Trank überlaufen. Die Folge war, dass sie Sätze schreiben musste ( ‚Ich soll nicht meine Wut an dem Trank auslassen') „Tja was soll ich sagen...Professor Zabini war ein Schulfreund von meinem Vater. Das ist vielleicht der Grund wieso er dich nicht mag.", meinte Kerstin auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Sie setzten sich zusammen in die letzte Reihe und warteten auf Professor Lupin

doch-

„Dad?", stieß Vanessa überrascht aus, als Harry den Klassenraum betrat. Ohne auf seine Tochter zu achten schritt er weiter auf den Lehrerpult zu. Allgemeines Gemurmel hallte auf. Vanessa konnte die Worte wie „Das ist Harry Potter!" und „ Ist ja der Wahnsinn, er hier!" vernehmen. Sie spürte zudem wie sich einige Blicke auf sie zuwandten. Ihr war das unangenehm und starrte auf ihren Tisch. „Hallo, liebe Klasse.", begrüßte Harry sie. Schlagartig verstummten die Schüler und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Professor Lupin ist krank und hat mich per Eule gebeten ihn zu vertreten.", erklärte er. „Also so weit ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe, habt ihr den Entwaffnungszauber noch nicht gelernt. Weiß jemand welchen Zauber man dafür anwenden muss?" Viele waren darauf erpicht von ihn dran genommen zu werden und meldeten sich. ( Aurélie sah so aus, als würde sie irgendwelche Verrenkungen machen). Vanessa kannte die Antwort, hatte jedoch nicht das Verlangen sich zu melden. Stattdessen flüsterte sie Kerstin die Antwort zu, die sich daraufhin meldete. Harry deutete auf Kerstin. „Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte er. „Malfoy, Kerstin Malfoy.", antwortete sie. Das ‚Sir' oder ‚Professor' verkniff sie sich „Warum sollte ich auch?", dachte sie sich. Harry schien nicht darauf ein zu gehen. Doch Vanessa konnte sehen, dass ihr Dad einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Die anderen konnten es ihn nicht ansehen, aber Vanessa wusste genau wann er besorgt war. „Wieso sitzt dieses Malfoymädchen neben meiner Tochter?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er fragte: „Nun, Miss Malfoy, welchen Zauber braucht man für den Entwaffnungszauber?"

„Experliarmus.", antwortete Kerstin.

Nach dieser Antwort , brauchte Harry eine Minute, bis er kommentierte. „Ja, das ist zwar eine knappe Antwort, aber vollkommen richtig. Ähm...Ich denke mal 3 Punkte für Slytherin wären angemessen. So...nun, am besten lernt man in der Praxis. Möchte jemand nach vorne kommen, damit ich es vorführen kann?" Wieder meldeten sich viele Schüler. Vanessa machte auch diesmal keine Anstalt sich zu melden.

Jedoch-

„Miss Potter, Sie vielleicht?" Vanessa sah ihren Dad empört an. „Miss Potter? Dad! Ich bitte dich! Ich bin deine Tochter!" Harry räusperte sich. „Ich denke im Unterricht halte ich es für angebracht mit ‚Professor' oder ‚Sir' angesprochen zu werden. Und ich werde keinen aus irgendwelchen Gründen bevorzugen. Verstanden, Miss Potter?"

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte Vanessa. Dann ging sie nach vorne . „Okay, halten sie den Zauberstab einfach in der Hand." Vanessa befolgte seine Anweisung. Harry nahm ebenfalls den Zauberstab in die Hand, richtete diesen auf Vanessa und sprach den Zauber aus. „Experliamus." Vanessas Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und Harry fing diesen locker auf. Dazu applaudierten die Schüler (Aurélie pfiff noch dazu). Als Harry Vanessa den Zauberstab zurückgab, ging sie wieder an ihrem Platz zurück. „Nun tut euch zu zweit zusammen und übt es miteinander." Die Zauberstäbe flogen durch den Klassenraum. Harry schritt durch die Reihen um den Schülern zu helfen. Auch wenn die meisten Schüler sichtlich Freude an der Stunde hatten, war es für Vanessa weniger schön. Wer möchte schon vom eigenem Vater unterrichtet werden? Vor allem störte es Vanessa, dass Aurélie sie am Ende zum Lehrerpult zog. „Arry Potter, Sir. Sie sind so ein toller Lerer. Aber überaupt sind sie und ire Familie echt süper. Vanessa und isch sind die besten Freundinnen."

„Ähm..." Vanessa wollte gerade die Wahrheit sagen, doch irgendetwas in ihr hinderte sie daran. Als Aurélie dann rausging, sprach Harry ein Wort mit seiner Tochter. „Ähm, Vanessa...Dieses Malfoymädchen hat dich doch nicht gezwungen neben dir zu sitzen?", fragte er. Vanessa lachte. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts. „Nur weil sie Malfoy mit Nachnamen heißt ist sie noch lange kein schlechter Mensch.", sagte Vanessa und ging dann aus dem Klassenraum.

In der nächsten Zeit erkundigten sich Kerstin und Vanessa über den Animagus, denn seit ihren Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald, interessierten sie sich dafür.

Auch wenn Kerstin und Vanessa sich sehr gut verstanden, mochte Dave Vanessa überhaupt nicht. Immer wenn Kerstin nicht dabei war und er Vanessa übern Weg lief, giftete er sie an. Meistens giftete sie dann zurück. Es kam sogar einmal so weit, dass die beiden von Professor Enso erwicht worden, als sie sich gegenseitig einen Fluch aufhetzen wollten. „Professor Enso denkt, dass ihr beide Streifarbeiten machen sollt. Professor Enso würde sich freuen, wenn ihr Professor Ensos Klassenraum sauber machen würdet.", sagte Professor Enso.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", raunten sich Vanessa und Dave gleichzeitig an, als sie im Klassenzimmer waren und die Tische abwischten. „Meine Schuld!", sagten sie im Chor und sahen sich empört an. „Na super! Jetzt muss ich mit dir hier sein!", blökte Vanessa genervt. „Denkst du ich will mit dir Drecksblut in einem Raum sein?", fragte Dave. „Falls du es nicht weißt, ich bin reinblütig!", wehrte sich Vanessa. „Deine Mutter ist eine Blutsverrätern und die Mutter deines Vater war Schlammblut. Du hast sehr wohl dreckiges Blut.", entgegnete Dave. „Lass meine Eltern aus den Spiel!", fuhr Vanessa ihn an. „Ich kann so viel sagen wie ich will!", erwiderte Dave. „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Denn ich rede nur mit Leuten die ein Hirn haben.", sagte Vanessa.

Dave lies nicht die Worte auf sich beruhen. Er packte den Eimer Wasser schüttete es über Vanessas Kopf aus. „Was sollte das denn?", fauchte sie. „Das kriegst du zurück!" Sie nahm den Zauberstab und richtete den auf Dave. „Aguamenti! Aguamenti! Aguamenti!", schrie sie und aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss ein großer Wasserstrahl. „Was sollte das?", zischte Dave. „Du hast es doch auch getan! Du bist blöd! Ich hasse dich!", sagte Vanessa. „Da nimmst du mir das Wort aus meinen Mund ich hasse dich auch!" Vanessa ging auf Dave zu kniff ihn mit beiden Händen in beide Wangen. Dave wollte an liebsten laut aufschreien. Aber das tat er nicht. Er kniff ihr ebenfalls in die Wangen. Nun standen sie da klitschnass und kniffen sich gegenseitig in die Wangen. Dabei zogen beide immer fester, so dass es höllig wehtat. Aber keiner wollte nachgeben. Irgendwann zog Dave so feste, dass Vanessa mit den Kopf nach vorne wankte und mit ihren Mund gegen seine Lippen knallte.

Dann sprangen sie explosionsartig auseinander. Sie sahen sich eine weile zornfunkelnd an, bis sie bemerkt haben, was so eben passiert war. „Ihh! Ich habe dich geküsst!", rief Vanessa und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade was bitteres gegessen. „Das kannst du doch keinen Kuss nennen!", meinte Dave aufgebracht. „Oh doch! Unsere Lippen haben sich gerade berührt! Das war ein Kuss!", erwiderte Vanessa. „Da hätte ich lieber die Krake im großen See geküsst.", fügte sie hinzu. „Das hätte ich auch lieber!", sagte Dave. Er lief auf und ab. „Und was jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung. Es sollte keiner wissen. Das wäre schrecklich.", meinte Vanessa. „Hör auf und ab zu laufen!", fuhr Dave sie an, als er sah, dass Vanessa es tat. „Du tust das doch auch!", giftete sie ihn an. „Aber das ist meine Eigenschaft!", sagte Dave.

„Du hast doch einen Knall!", entgegnete Vanessa. Daraufhin stürmten beide aus den Klassenraum. Da sie nicht den Klassenraum sauber gemacht hatten, sondern zwei Pfütze hinterlasen hatten, bekamen sie erneut Strafarbeiten. Aber diesmal hielt es Professor Enso für besser, dass sie es getrennt machen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Emily, als sie Vanessa klitschnass in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum einstürmen sah. Nachdem sie geduscht und ihre Sachen gewechselt hatte, erzählte Vanessa Emily was passiert war. „Das ist ja furchtbar!", kommentierte Emily, als sie zu ende erzählt hatte. „Ja? Ist das nicht ekelhaft?", fragte Vanessa. „Ja, wenn man bedenkt das ihr beide Nass wahrt.", schloss Emily. „Das ist ja nicht das Grundlegende. Das war mein erster Kuss und ich habe den an ihn verschwendet!" Sie lief wieder auf und ab. „Es nie passiert! Es war nur ein Unfall! Es ist nie passiert! Es ist nie passiert! Es war nur ein Unfall!", redete sie dabei vor sich hin. „Hey, komm mal wieder auf dem Teppich!", beruhigte Emily ihre Freundin. Vanessa hörte auf, auf und ab zu laufen. „Du kannst es nun mal nicht ungeschehen machen! Außerdem würden viele Mädchen sehr gerne Dave küssen. Seine hellblauen Augen und dazu sein dichtes schwarzes Haar ziehen viele Mädchen an. Er ist nun mal ein supersüßer Junge."

„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich ihn hasse!", seufzte Vanessa. Emily sagte nichts mehr dazu.


	8. Quidditchtraining

**Kapitel 8: Das Quidditchtraining **

Außer jeder Menge Hausaufgaben, standen in nächster Zeit die Quidditchspiele an. Und nach jedem Spiel wünschte sich Vanessa dabei zu sein. „Vielleicht bist du ja nächstes Jahr dabei.", versuchte Emily sie aufzumuntern. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, denn die letzte Stunde war vorbei.  
„Aber ich habe doch Höhenangst. Ich werde so nie ins Team kommen.", seufzte Vanessa. „Hmm...Was machen wir da. Ich bin mir sicher, man kann da irgendetwas machen. Aber was?", grübelte Emily.  
Dann hörten sie plötzlich ein Räuspern. Es war Professor Kingsley, der junge gut aussehende Fluglehrer, den alle Mädchen hinterher liefen. „Ich habe zufällig euer Gespräch mitangehört und ich wäre bereit Ihnen zu helfen, Miss Potter."  
Emily und Vanessa strahlten ihn an. „Das würden Sie für mich tun, Sir?" Professor Kingsley zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. „Ich freue mich immer wieder wenn ich meinen Schülern zu etwas neuen motivieren kann.", sagte er mit so einem strahlendem Lächeln, dass die beiden Mädchen den Drang verspürten Professor Kingsley zu umarmen, was sie natürlich nicht taten. „Haben Sie vielen Dank, Sir.", verabschiedete sich Vanessa von Professor Kingsley.  
„Er sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist auch super nett.", meinte Emily vergnügt.

Professor Kingsley bot Vanessa an, ihr jeden Samstag am Quidditchfeld zu treffen. Die Mitschüler kamen schnell Wind von der Sache und viele Mädchen kamen zum Training um Professor Kingsley zu sehen. Es kamen auch einige Jungs um das Potter-Mädchen zu beobachten. Sie wollten außerdem alle sehen wie sich die Tochter von Harry Potter auf dem Besen machte.  
Professor Kingsley schaffte es tatsächlich ihre Höhenangst Stück für Stück zu vertreiben.  
Er sagte ihr immer wieder wie schön es doch sei zu fliegen. Sie solle doch nur die schöne Aussicht genießen.  
Das tat Vanessa auch so. Nach einigen Wochen schaffte sie es sicher auf den Besen zu reiten und nun genoss sie es auf dem Besen zu fliegen.  
Sie spürte den Wind, der ihr durch das Haar wehte und das befreiende Gefühl dort zu sitzen. Sie war so was von froh, dass sie ihre Höhenangst überwunden hatte.  
Professor Kingsley erlaubte es freundlicher Weise, weiterhin bei ihm Flugstunden zu nehmen.

„Du wirst immer besser.", lobte Professor Kingsley sie.  
„Pah!" Ein schwarzhaariger Junge im zweiten Jahr aus Slytherin mit hellblauen Augen stand auf dem Podium des Quidditchfeld und beobachtete die ganze Szene. Seine Freunde standen da und wollten ihn zum gehen bewegen. „Dave!", maulte Larry. „Wie lang willst du hier noch rumstehen?"  
„Nah ich warte darauf, dass das Potter-Weib abstürzt oder so. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie bricht sich das Genick.", erwiderte Dave. „ Aber so wie Kingsley sie betächelt, wird das nie passieren. Tja das könnte ich schnell ändern." „ Du willst ihr das Genick brechen?", fragte Johnny verunsichert.  
„Um Himmelswillen nein! Eigentlich würde ich es für recht amüsant halten, aber sie ist ja so ein Lehrerliebling und ich will mir nicht ausmahlen, was passiert, wenn ich das tue.", erläuterte Dave. „ Ich werde ihr nur ein haarsträubendes Quiddichttraining bieten, was sie ihren Lebtag nicht vergessen wird.", sagte Dave mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Was er sagte setzte er in die Tat um.  
Als Vanessa vom Quidditchfeld zur Umkleidekabine wollte, versperrte Dave ihr den Weg.

„Was willst du?", fuhr Vanessa Dave an. „Ich habe es satt zu sehen wie dich die Lehrer mit Samthandschuhen anfassen.", antwortete Dave lässig. „Ich werde nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst.", erwiderte Vanessa.  
„Pah! Du wirst sehr wohl mit Samthandschuhen angefasst. Du bist nämlich der totale Lehrerliebling. Kein wunder du bist ja die Tochter des berühmten Harry Potters.", höhnte Dave. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und lass' deine blöden Sprüche.", keifte Vanessa. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ach du glaubst also nicht, dass die Lehrer dich mit Vorsicht behandeln? Wenn dem so ist, dann kannst du es auch gegen mich aufnehmen.", sagte Dave und grinste sie siegessicher an. „Was?", fragte Vanessa. „Du hast schon verstanden! Du wirst mit mir Quidditch trainieren." Vanessa lachte. „Ach und du denkst, dass ausgerechnet ich mit dir Quidditch trainieren werde?"  
„Soll das heißen, du hast Angst?", wollte Dave wissen und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Vanessa wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Ich habe keine Angst! Okay machen wir ein Training." Mit den Worten schwang sie sich in die Lüfte.

Dave holte den Quaffel aus dem Koffer, der immer noch auf dem Quidditchfeld war. Er holte den Besen, den er anscheinend schon mitgebracht hatte aus der Umkleide und flog hoch.  
„Die Übungen sind nicht schwer! Du musst nur meine Pässe fangen! Sogar du müsstest das schaffen!", rief Dave ihr zu. „Wenn das alles ist.", dachte Vanessa. Doch sie hatte nicht die Rechnung mit Dave gemacht. Seine Pässe waren sehr hart und Vanessa hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt zu fliegen, aber sie konnte noch nicht so gut mit den ganzen Bällen umgehen und so wie Dave warf, war es für gute Spieler sehr schwer zu fangen, doch für Vanessa war es schon eine Zumutung und dass Dave so was wie „Man bist du schlecht!" oder „Du kannst ja gar nichts!" zurief, machte die ganze Sache noch schlimmer. Aber es sah wirklich nicht gut für Vanessa aus. Denn sie wisch eher den Würfen aus, als sie zu fangen. Dann kam es zum Schluss so, dass Dave ohne, dass er es wollte, ihr den Quaffel gegen den Kopf warf. Sie verlor den Halt und stürzte vom Besen. Dave raste ihr hinterher und fing sie auf. „Das war ja richtig erbärmlich.", sagte er noch, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden absetzte. „Du hast mir den Quaffel gegen den Kopf geschmissen!", brüllte Vanessa Dave an. Dann stieß sie sich von ihn weg und stapfte zur Umkleidekabine. Doch bevor sie da eingetreten war, drehte sie sich um. Daves und Vanessas Augen trafen sich für einen Moment und sie sagte: „Danke."  
Für diesen Moment sah sie ihn an, ohne Hass für ihn zu empfinden und er sah sie genau so an. „Ich bin dir was schuldig.", sagte sie  
„Ich komme darauf zurück.", erwiderte er.  
Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Umkleidekabine.


	9. Das Jahresende

**Kapitel 9 :Das Jahresende**

Die Wochen und Monate vergingen sehr schnell und ehe sich die Schüler versehen konnten, standen die Prüfungen bevor.

Die Prüfungen liefen für Vanessa ziemlich gut. Sie hatte keine Schwierigkeiten im Praktischem und im Schriftlichen.

Außer in Zaubertränke.

Da ist sie-

„Durchgefallen?", fragte Vanessa entsetzt und sah Professor Zabini empört an.

„Aber die Ergebnisse stehen noch nicht einmal fest und sie lassen mich direkt durchfallen?"

„Allerdings, Miss Potter. Sie waren mehr als Miserabel.", erklärte Professor Zabini grimmig. Das war nicht fair! Es war doch so etwas von klar, dass er sie extra durchrasseln lies! Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen und umgekehrt war es auch so. Aber wie kam er dazu sie einfach so durchfallen zu lassen? Nun wurde sie sich unsicher. Was war wenn sie wirklich so schlecht in Zaubertränke war? Ihr Lieblingsfach war es nicht. Das lag auf der Hand. Was würden ihre Eltern dazu sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre Tochter in einem Fach durchgefallen war?

„Überlegen sie, was sie da tun." Es war Dave, der an der Tür stand. „Was meinen sie, Mr. Malfoy?", wollte Professor Zabini wissen.

„Ich meine sie haben es meinen Vater zu verdanken, dass sie diese Stelle haben. Was denken sie, wie ihr Job gefährdet wird, wenn sie dieses Weib, was so beliebt bei den Lehrern ist, einfach so durchfallen lassen würden? Und denken sie nach wie mein Vater reagieren würde, wenn sie den Job verlieren."

„Es kann ihrem Vater doch egal sein, wenn ich Potter durchfallen lasse.", erwiderte Professor Zabini. „Es geht um ihren Job.", schärfte Dave ihn ein. Professor Zabini sah Vanessa zornig an, als hätte sie ihn gerade gesagt, dass sein Job gefährdet sei.

„Sie haben mehr Glück als Verstand, Potter. Ich lasse sie gerade so bestehen mit einem Vermerk einer sehr schwachen Leistung.", sagte er steif.

„Ich danke ihnen, Professor.", rief Vanessa und strahlte ihn gerade so an. „Jetzt gehen sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

„Wieso hast du das für mich getan?", wollte Vanessa wissen, als sie und Dave aus dem Büro draußen waren. Sie fand es schon unheimlich wie viel Einfluss die Malfoys auf Professor Zabini hatten. Immerhin war Dave gerade mal dreizehn Jahre alt. „Ich habe nichts getan. Ich will einfach nicht, dass der Lehrer, der dich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasst gefeuert wird. Außerdem schuldest du mir um so mehr. Tja...wir sehen uns dann..." Dann gingen sie getrennte Wege.

Vanessa hatte bei der Heimfahrt ein gemischtes Gefühl. (Slytherin gewann den Hauspokal, was für Vanessa eine Verbitterung war.) Einerseits war sie froh Sommerferien zu haben und ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder wiederzusehen. Aber andererseits hatte sie sich so gut in Hogwarts eingelebt, dass sie nicht mehr weg wollte.

Als der Zug in den Gleis 9 ¾ einfuhr, wurde Vanessa freudig von ihren Eltern empfangen.

In den Ferien half Vanessa auf Marco aufzupassen. (Man konnte bei ihn niedliche rote Härchen wachsen sehen) und immer wenn Harry Zeit hatte, trainierte er mit Vanessa Quidditch (Sie wurde immer besser und schneller) Die Ferien vergingen erstaunlich schnell. Am 31. Juli feierten sie Harrys Geburtstag und am 11. August hatte Ginny Geburtstag. Und ehe Vanessa sich versehen konnte, war der 1. September und somit musste sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.


	10. Das zweite Jahr beginnt

**Kapitel 10: Das zweite Jahr beginnt**

Ihr zweites Jahr hatte begonnen. Vanessa traf sich mit Emily und ging in das Abteil wo Priya, Mary, Aman und Reymond saßen. Während der Fahrt tauschten sie sich über die Ferien aus. Vanessa verteilte ihre Süßigkeiten. (Sie hatte einfach zuviel) und erzählte, dass sie mit ihrem Dad Quidditch trainiert hatte. Ihre Freunde hörten ihr begeistert zu und wollten mehr hören. Als der Hogwartsexpress anhielt, stiegen sie in einer der Kutschen ein, die nach Hogwarts fuhr. „Die sind unheimlich.", sagte Aman. „Was ist unheimlich?", fragte Reymond. „Na, diese Wesen, die die Kutschen ziehen.", antwortete Aman. Reymond sah ihn fragend an. „Ich sehe keine Wesen, die die Kutschen ziehen."  
„Aber ich sehe sie!" Aman blieb fest bei seiner Meinung. „Also ich sehe auch nichts.", sagte Mary. „Und ihr?" Sie wandte sich an die anderen Mädchen. Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. Außer Vanessa. Sie murmelte: „Thestralers." Alles sahen sie erstaunt an. „Sag bloß, du kannst die auch sehen?", fragte Aman. Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann sie nicht sehen, aber ich weiß über die bescheid. Ein Mensch, der einen anderen Menschen sterben sieht, kann die Thestralers sehen.", erklärte sie und schauderte. „Mein Dad kann sie sehen. Sie blickte für einen Augenblick auf ihre Knie. Dann sah sie zu Aman. „Du hast jemanden sterben sehen?" Aman nickte. „Ja, meine Oma, aber da war ich sieben Jahre alt."

Dieses schaurige Thema verflog rasch, als sie in der großen Halle waren und ungeduldig auf das Essen warteten. Als die Erstklässler in die große Halle einströmten, konnte Vanessa die flammend roten Haare ihrer Cousine erkennen. Ihr dauerte die Auswahl zu lange. Sie wollte endlich das Festessen sehen. In laufe der Wahl wurde ein Junge mit rundlichen Gesicht und dunkelblonden Haaren ein Gryffindor. Sein Name war Ken Longbottom. Endlich waren sie bei „Weasley Franziska" angelangt, die nach Gryffindor kam. Dann als die Wahl zu Ende war, hielt Professor McGonagall ihre Rede.

Vanessa hörte gar nicht zu. Sie wartete ungeduldig aufs Essen.

Endlich!

Nach unerträglichem Warten stand das Essen auf dem Tisch. Während Vanessa das Essen verschlang, hörte sie wie Ken freudig erzählte, dass er ins Wasser gefallen war. Nach dem Essen ging es ab zu den Schlafsälen


	11. Die Auswahl

Kapitel 11: Die Auswahl 

In den nächsten Tagen lief der Unterricht wie gewohnt nur, dass sie mehr auf hatten, als letztes Jahr und Professor Zabini wertete Vanessas Aufsätze nie besonders gut, wobei Kerstins Aufsätze immer als sehr gut bewertete, was sie ärgerte, denn ein paar ihrer Aufsätze waren doch mindestens gleich gut, oder schätze sie sich doch zu gut ein? „Sie ist nun mal Zabinis Liebling, aber sie kann nichts dafür.", beruhigte Vanessa sich dann meistens selbst.

Einmal kam Reymond voller Freude in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich bin neuer Kommentator beim Quidditch!", verkündete er.

Quidditch war auch so eine Sache. Vanessa wollte da auch mitmachen, aber nicht als Kommentator. So weit sie wusste, war eine Stelle als Sucher frei. Daraufhin bewarb sie sich auch. Die Auswahl der Sucher, fand an einem Sonntag statt. Vanessa wollte unbedingt ins Team kommen. Besonders dann als Kerstin am Samstag ankam mit „Hey, Vanessa, ich bin jetzt im Quidditchteam. Ich bin Sucherin! Klasse, was?"

Als es Sonntag war, konnte sie es kaum erwarten. Der Kapitain, der Gryffindors war im viertem Jahr und hieß Michael Tree. Scheinbar suchte er auch noch einen Jäger, denn Emily war auch da und warf Pässe und Tore. Michael war begeistert und brachte sie ins Team ein.

Nun waren die Sucher dran. Vanessas Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Mit ihr hatten sich noch zwei weitere Personen beworben. Ein Mädchen aus dem drittem Schuljahr und ein Junge aus dem vierten Jahr. Die Aufgabe bestand darin den Schnatz zu fangen. Das Mädchen war zuerst dran. Sie brauchte ganze fünf Minuten um den Schnatz zu fangen. „Es ist ja auch schwer ihn überhaupt zu fangen.", dachte Vanessa und wurde von Minute zur Minute nervöser. Nun war der Junge dran. Er brauchte noch länger.

Als Vanessa dran war, war sie sicher, dass sie es vermasseln würde. Doch kau hatte sie den Besen bestiegen, fixierte sie harteckig den Schnatz und ehe sie bis drei zählen konnte, hatte sie den kleinen geflügelten Ball eingefangen. Über sich selbst erstaunt, landete sie wieder auf dem Boden. Alle Zuschauer waren genauso erstaunt. „Du bist im Team!", brüllte Michael sofort.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", jubelte Emily. „Wir sind im Team!" Sie und Vanessa umarmten sich herzhaft.


	12. Ab nach Hogsmead

Kapitel 12: Ab nach Hogsmead 

Nach ein paar Wochen tauchte Dave und seine Bande, mit einem dunkelblonden Mädchen, was sich an Vince geklammert hatte vor Vanessa auf. Dave baute sich in der Mitte auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst du?", fauchte Vanessa. „Hast du etwa vergessen, dass du mir was schuldest?" Er grinste genüsslich. Vanessa seufzte. Sie hatte es beinahe vergessen. „Na gut. Was soll ich für dich tun?"

„Schon mal von Hogsmead gehört? Du wirst dahinkommen und uns allen was ausgeben." Vanessa sah Dave einen Augenblick an. „Aber ich bin noch in der zweiten Klasse. Ich darf nicht nach Hogsmead.", sagte sie. „Dann sieh zu, wie du dahin kommst.", erwiderte Dave und ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte er und seine Bande sich von ihr und gingen. „Wir treffen uns um 12:00 Uhr in den drei Besen.", rief er, bevor er ganz in der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war.

Da hatte Dave sie in eine blöde Lage gebracht. Er würde es bestimmt total lustig finden, wenn sie erwicht werden würde, aber wenn sie nicht kommen würde, würde er sie verspotten. Doch sie wollte ihn beides nicht geben.

Sie hatte den Tarnumhang und jetzt war die beste Gelegenheit den zu benutzen. Und das tat sie auch.

Am Hogsmeadwochenende zog sie sich den Tarnumhang über und folgte den elteren Schülern, die nach Hogsmead wollten. Sie fand auch gleich Dave mit seiner Bande. So leise es ging, ging sie denen hinterher. Hogsmead war einfach beraubend schön. Es gab so viele verschiedene Läden. „Und ich bin die erste Zweitklässlerin, die in Hogsmead war.", dachte sie vergnügt. Als es kurz vor zwölf wurde, gingen sie zu den ‚Drei Besen'

„Sie kommt ganz bestimmt nicht.", meinte Johnny. Als die Jungs in den ‚Drei Besen' waren, blieb Vanessa vor der Tür stehen und zog ihren Tarnumhang aus und steckte diesen in die Tasche, dann ging sie rein. „Hey, Jungs!", begrüßte sie Dave und die anderen. Dave klappte der Mund auf. Scheinbar hatte er sie nicht erwartet. „Mund zu, es zieht.", sagte Vanessa lässig. Dann bezahlt sie für jeden ein Butterbier und für sich selber bestellte sie auch eine Flasche Butterbier.

„Wie hast du das angestellt?", fragte Dave immer noch völlig baff.

„Tja, ich habe so meine eigenen Mittel.", antwortet Vanessa. Dave pfiff kurz anerkennend. „Wow... das ist...was soll ich sagen? Mann...du traust dir einiges zu...wir haben gedacht, du kommst nicht und wollten dich damit bloß stellen...aber hey...Respekt...du hast es wirklich geschafft...ähm...nun ja...ich war gemein und das alles. Deswegen will ich mich aufrichtig für alles entschuldigen. Und willst du vielleicht mit uns eine Freundschaft eingehen?"

Vanessa wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder nicht. „So lange ich euch einen ausgebe, mögt ihr mich.", dachte sie verärgert. Als ob Dave ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, gab er ihr so viel Geld wieder, wie sie bezahlt hatte. „Nicht das du denkst, dass ich nur auf dein Geld aus bin. Davon bekomme ich mehr als genug." Vanessa sah ihn verdutzt an. Dave grinste. „Das hättest du jetzt bestimmt nicht erwartet. Ich habe eben wie du, ein paar Überraschungen im Petto, vielleicht mehr, als dir lieb sein wird." Vanessa musste grinsen.

Dann hob sie die Flasche. „Auf unsere Freundschaft." Sie stießen mit den anderen an. In dem Moment kam ein braunhaariges Mädchen. „Hey, Vince, wer ist das Mädchen?" Sie deutete mit säuerlicher Miene auf Vanessa.

„Hey, süße! Sie gehört zu..." Vince sah zu den anderen Jungs. „...Dave! Ja, genau! Sie ist seine Freundin, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Beide, Dave und Vanessa sahen Vince stechend an. Wie konnte er so was in die Welt setzen? Doch Vince blickte beide flehend an, was man ungefähr mit „Bitte helft mir und spielt mit." deuten konnte. Dave und Vanessa sahen sich einen Moment an. Sie waren sich einig. Sie halfen ihn und spielten das ganze Theater mit.

„Jepp.", sagte Dave und legte den Arm um Vanessa. „Sie ist mein Mädchen." Vanessas Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. „Bleib locker. Es ist alles nur gespielt.", dachte sie.

„Ach ja?" Das Mädchen beäugte sie skeptisch. „Wenn ihr wirklich miteinander geht, dann küsst euch doch."

„Was!", schoss es aus Vanessa und Dave wie aus einem Munde.

„Heißt das, ihr wollt euch nicht küssen?"

„Doch!", hasteten die beiden und klangen dabei sehr unglaubwürdig. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie mussten da durch. Vanessa schloss die Augen, bereit für das, was gleich auf sie zukommen würde.

Doch ihr Herz raste, als sie spürte konnte, wie sein Atem immer nähre kam. Aber dann hörte sie Dave ihr zuflüstern „Es ist vorbei." Sie öffnete die Augen uns sah wie das Mädchen mit Vince rumknutschte und keine Notiz mehr von den beiden nahm.

Vanessa verzog das Gesicht. „Letztens, sah das Mädchen doch anders aus.", sagte Vanessa. „Welches Mädchen meinst du?", wollte Johnny wissen. „Das Mädchen von dieser Woche, oder das Mädchen von letzter Woche?", fragte Larry. Vanessa sah nun verdutzt aus. Sie musste checken, was sie gerade hörte. „Vince hat ein neues Hobby gefunden und das sind Mädchen.", erklärte Dave und verdrehte die Augen.

Als sie ihr Butterbier zu Ende tranken, gingen sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Als die Jungs im Schloss waren, blieben Vanessa und Dave draußen. „Warst du eben wirklich bereit mich zu küssen?", fragte Dave. Vanessa zuckten mit den Achseln. „Wir mussten es ja.", antwortete sie. Dave musterte sie einen kurzen Moment interessiert. „Und wäre dieser Fall nicht eingetreten. Ich meine, würdest du mich einfach so küssen?" Vanessa wusste nicht wie sie antworten sollte. „Ich...ähm...ja...ich meine...vielleicht..." Dave fing plötzlich an zu lachen. „Ich weiß noch wie du gesagt hast ‚Ich hasse dich. Ich würde lieber die Krake im See küssen.' Und jetzt bekomme ich ein Ja, vielleicht."

„Ich hasse dich nicht mehr...wir sind doch jetzt Freunde und..." Doch bevor Vanessa den Satz beenden konnte, nahm Dave sie am Handgelenk, zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange. Vanessa sah ihn vollkommen verdattert an. „Überrascht?", fragte er munter. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich jederzeit für Überraschungen offen bin." Dann grinste er. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war rein freundschaftlich." Er wandte sich um und lies sie stehen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich fassen konnte.

Völlig verwirt ging sie ins Schloss, zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Was soll das? Sie waren gerade erst Freunde geworden. Und jetzt? War darin mehr verborgen?

Nein! Diesen Gedanken durfte sie nicht fassen. Es würde nicht viel bringen. Er war ein Malfoy und sie eine Potter. Das würde niemals gut laufen.


	13. Freundschaftliches Zauberschach

**Kapitel 13: Freundschaftliches Zauberschach**

Es war jedenfalls viel angenehmer mit Dave befreundet zu sein, als mit ihm befeindet zu sein. Er war wie umgewandelt. Dave ärgerte Vanessa nicht mehr und wenn, dann war es nur freundschaftlich. Einmal kam Vanessa von einer Strafarbeit zurück, die sie von Professor Enso erteilt bekam. „Na, konntest du deine Klappe mal wieder nicht halten?", fragte Dave, als sie sich trafen. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Vanessa beleidigt. „Das soll heißen, dass du zufiel redest. Meine Schwester hat erzählt, du hast Professor Enso hinter seinen Rücken ‚Professor Langsam' genannt. Nur, als du das gesagt hast, stand er hinter dir. Mann, Vanessa der Grund wieso du so viele Strafarbeiten bekommst ist, dass zu oft deine Klappe aufreist. Du musst echt lernen sie zu halten."

„Ich kann sie halten.", protestierte Vanessa. „Okay, dann sag mal fünf Minuten nichts. Ich gucke auf die Uhr." Vanessa ging drauf ein und nickte. Dave provozierte sie, indem er Grimassen zog. Aber Vanessa konnte sich von ihn wegdrehen und ihn ignorieren. Aufeinmahl setzte er sich vor sie, hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn aussehen musste. „Du hast ein verdammt hübsches Gesicht.", sagte er. Dann strich er mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen. Vanessa wurde immer nervöser. „Was soll das werden?", dachte sie. Danach näherte sein Gesicht ihrem Gesicht. „ Halt!", rief sie.

„Na endlich es waren zwar nur drei Minuten, aber das wurde mir langsam zu blöd.", meinte Dave. „Was? Dann war das ‚Du hast ein verdammt hübsches Gesicht" und das alles nur ein Mittel um mich zum reden zu bringen?" Dave zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, vielleicht. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel." Vanessa sah ihn missmutig an. „Was machst du am Wochenende?", fragte Dave. „Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Vanessa. „Kannst du Zauberschach spielen?", fragte Dave. „Na ja...ja…Ich spiele bei Gelegenheit mit meinen Onkel aber ich gewinne nicht sehr oft.", antwortete Vanessa. „Oh...Na ja wenn ich spiele gewinne ich öfters und ich weiß nicht wie es für dich ist gegen mich zu verlieren.", meinte Dave und klang dabei ziemlich selbstsicher. „Mir macht es nichts aus zu verlieren.", erwiderte Vanessa. Am

Samstag nach dem Frühstück. (es waren nur noch Schüler in der großen Halle), spielten Dave und Vanessa einige Runden Zauberschach. „Schachmatt.", sagte Vanessa und sah zu wie ihre Dame Daves König vom Brett schliff. „Schon wieder?", fragte Dave und seufzte. „Das war schon das fünfte mal und du hast noch kein einziges mal gewonnen.", bemerkte Kerstin, die dabei saß. „Das weiß ich selber!", fuhr Dave seine Schwester an. „Lass mich auch mal spielen.", forderte Kerstin. Sie gewann ebenfalls gegen Dave. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du oft gewinnst, wenn du spielst?", höhnte Vanessa. „Und hast du nicht gesagt, dass du nicht oft gegen deinen Onkel gewonnen hast?", blaffte Dave. „Oh... ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass mein Onkel ein brillanter Spieler ist und wenn ich überhaupt gewinne ist es schon mal was.", sagte Vanessa und kicherte. „Moment mal, du hast erzählt, dass du Schachspielen kannst?", fragte Kerstin und lachte. „Oh! Haha! Macht es euch spaß auf mir rumzuhacken?", fragte Dave genervt. „Jepp.", antwortete Vanessa und amte ihn nach. „'Ich weiß nicht wie es für dich ist zu verlieren.' Tja...Übermut kommt vor den Fall."

In dem Moment kam Franziska Weasley, Vanessas Cousine zu ihnen. „Professor Lupin hat mich zum Sätze schreiben verdonnert! ‚Ich soll vernünftige Hausaufgaben abgeben.' Er meinte, ich wollte ihn mit meinem Aufsatz auf den Arm nehmen.", klagte Franziska. „Wirklich? Was hast du denn geschrieben? Sonst ist er nie so streng.", wollte Vanessa wissen. „Ach das ist doch nicht so wichtig.", erwiderte Franziska und knallte die Tasche auf den Tisch und suchte nach ein Stück Pergament, worauf sie schreiben konnte. „Ist das dein Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Dave und nahm den Aufsatz, der aus Franziskas Tasche lugte und las vor. „Expiliarmus ist ein Entwaffnungszauber. Genauere Details können sie im ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Band 1' auf Seite 15 Absatz 1 nachlesen." Vanessa sah ihre Cousine stechend an. „Was! Die Seite stimmt doch!", wehrte sich Franziska. Vanessa sah so aus, als wollte sie ihre Cousine mit ihrem Blick durchbohren. „Und überhaupt...", fuhr Franziska nun Dave an. „Wer hat dir erlaubt meine Sachen zu nehmen!" Sie riss ihn den Aufsatz aus den Händen und schlug es ihn gegen sein Gesicht. „Au!", jaulte er auf. „Was soll das? Wieso schlägst du mich?"

„Das fragst du noch?", fauchte Franziska. „Hey, Franzi, du redest mit jemanden, der zwei Stufen über dir ist. Einwenig mehr Respekt wäre angebracht.", mahnte Vanessa ihre Cousine. „Nur weil du in ihn verkna...hm..." Vanessa hielt ihr rasch den Mund zu. Dave sah fragend von Franziska zu Vanessa. „Ähm...ehehe...wir haben noch zu tun...", hastete Vanessa, packte Franziska und rannte mit ihr aus der großen Halle. Dave wandte sich an seine Schwester. „Was ist mit ihr los?" Doch Kerstin schüttelte nur den Kopf.


	14. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin

**Kapitel 14 Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**

Das Quidditchspiel kam immer näher. Als der Tag da war, spielte Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Vor dem Spiel ging Vanessa zum Slytherintisch. „Viel Glück.", sagte sie zu Dave und Kerstin. „Danke, dir auch.", antwortete Kerstin. „Du wirst es am meisten brauchen.", fügte Dave hinzu. „Ich glaube du wirst es mehr brauchen als ich.", sagte Vanessa und ging dann. „Das sie immer das letzte Wort haben muss.", schloss Dave uns sah ihr hinterher. Auf dem Spielfeld schüttelten die Kapitaine die Hände. Zu allem Glück schien die Sonne. „Willkommen zum erstem Quidditchspiel der Saison! Es spielen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!", ertönte Reymonds Stimme, der hinterm Podium saß und das Spiel kommentierte. „Gryffindor hat eine neue Sucherin, Vanessa Potter! Wie wir alle wissen ist sie die Tochter des legenderen Harry Potter. Noch so nebenbei, Harry Potter war, wie ihr alle wisst ein sehr guter Flieger und hat so einige Siege für sein Haus gebracht, als er noch zur Schule ging. Jetzt werden wir ja sehen ob Vanessa in seine Fußtapfen treten wird. Denn wie gesagt, Harry Potter war ein hervorragender Spieler und..." „Aniston, Sie sollen das Spiel kommentieren und uns keinen Lebenslauf schildern!", rief Professor McGonagall. „Geht klar Professor! Ach ja, noch eine Anmerkung, Harry Potter hatte im jungen Alter von 14 Jahren am Triemagischen Turnier teilgenommen und da haben ihn seine Flugkünste..."

„Aniston!"

„Reymond hat aber recht.", dachte Vanessa. „Mein Vater hat so einiges geleistet. Ich will nicht wissen wie es ist, wenn ich heute versage."

Reymonds Stimme hallte weiter durchs Spiel. „Okay, Emily Urisini hat den Quaffel. Sie ist einfach ein wunderbares Mädchen. Sie will passen! Nein! Dave Malfoy hat den Quaffel abgefangen! Ui, über die Malfoys gibt es Geschichten. Da würdet ihr eine Gänzehaut bekommen." „Aniston! Kommentieren sie das Spiel!", brüllte Professor McGonagall. „Natürlich, Professor! Malfoy zeigt wie bei jedem Spiel sein Talent und schafft es die anderen zu überlisten. Er wirft und...Oh nein! Er hat ein Tor geworfen!" „Aniston! Kommentieren sie vernünftig!", mahnte Professor McGonagall ihn. „Ist ja gut, Professor! Urisini wieder im Quaffel besitz! Zeig es ihnen, Emily! Und...Ja! Sie hat ein Tor geworfen! Malfoy hat wieder den Quaffel! Er passt zu Vince Tanner! Vince Tanner passt an...Doch da kommt Urisini und nimmt ihn den Quaffel ab! Gut gemacht, Emily! Aber da kommt Malfoy und nimmt ihr den Quaffel ab! Verdammt Malfoy, sei doch etwas netter zu einem Mädchen! Jedenfalls fliegt Malfoy mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zu den Ringen und wirft ein Tor! Es steht 20:10 für Slytherin!" Vanessa lauschte der Stimme von Reymond und suchte gleichzeitig den Schnatz, doch von dem war noch keine Spur zu sehen. Sie sah zu Kerstin, die auch den Schnatz suchte, doch sie schien den auch noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.

Reymond kommentierte weiter. „Urisini hat den Quaffel gefangen und will ein Tor werfen, doch der wird leider vom Torhüter abgefangen. Nun hat Tanner den Quaffel! Er wirft zu Malfoy und wieder wirft er ein Tor! Es steht 30:10 für Gryffindor! Tut doch etwas, sonst gewinnen die noch!" Vanessa sah zu Emily. Sie tat ihr bestes um Dave zu schlagen, aber wie es schien war er zu gut. Auch die restlichen Jäger der Gryffindors taten es sich schwer Dave den Quaffel abzunehmen. „Malfoy passt an Tanner und...wieder erzielen sie ein Tor! 40:10 für Slytherin! Es sieht immer schlechter aus für Gryffindor."

Vanessa sah sich verzweifelt um, wenn sie nicht bald den Schnatz finden würde, dann hätten sie einen sehr schlechtes Spiel gemacht.

„Nun hat Urisini besitzt ergriffen. Sie wirft und...Ja! Ja! Sie hat ein Tor. Nun steht es 40:20 für Slytherin. Malfoy holt sich den Quaffel. Oh! Und nun muss er einen Klatscher ausweichen und Urisini hat den sich den Quaffel gegriffen! Sie erzeiht ein weiteres Tor und trifft! Das hervorragend! 40:30, Gryffindor holt langsam auf!"

Emily und Dave lieferten sich nun einen erbitterten Kampf um den Quaffel. Keiner von denen schien aufgeben zu wollen. Es schien, als würde keiner mehr ein Tor werfen, so wild ging es zwischen den beiden hin und her. Doch-

„Malfoy hat es jetzt geschafft ein weiteres Tor zu erzielen! Es steht jetzt 50:30 für Slytherin! Nun macht schon, Gryffindor!"

Vanessa wollte an liebsten das Spiel beenden, doch der Schnatz war immer noch nicht in Sicht. Kerstin suchte auch noch. Wieder kämpften Dave und Emily um den Quaffel. Der Kampf schien härter den je zu sein. Aber irgendwie, so schien es wurde Dave etwas nachsichtiger. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er am Anfang so gut vorn lag, aber Emily warf nun zwei Tore hintereinander. Es stand nun 50:50!

„Kerstin Malfoy hat den Schnatz gesichtet!", ertönte nun Reymonds Stimme! Vanessa bemerkte, dass es stimmte. Kerstin setzte zum Sturzflug an. Wenn sie jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde, würde Slytherin gewinnen. Vanessa stürzte hinterher. Sie schaffte es sie zu überholen. Da war er. Der Schnatz flog ein Meter über den Boden. Vanessa raste nun auf den kleinen Ball zu. Sie überholte Kerstin und sie umschloss mit ihrer Faust den kleinen, geflügelten Ball. Doch sie war so schnell geflogen, dass sie nicht mehr abbremsen konnte. Sie flog vom Besen und knallte mit den Rücken auf dem Boden auf.

Vanessa hörte wie einige Leute entsetzt aufstöhnten. Doch es ging ihr gut. Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Faust, die den Schnatz in der Hand hielt triumphierend in die Luft. Das ganze Gryffindorteam kam auf sie zu gerannt. Sie packten Vanessa, warfen sie in die Luft und fingen sie wieder auf.

Die Slytherins, besonders Dave sahen mit missmutiger Mine zu. Sie landeten und verschwanden in der Umkleide.

Jubelnd trugen das Gryffindorteam Vanessa in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gryffindors feierten bis in die Nacht hinein. Vanessa war total begeistert. Sie schrieb oder beziehungsweiße kritzelte einen Brief an ihre Eltern, band diesen an Dannys Bein und verschickte diesen.


	15. Krank! Ausgerechnet jetzt?

Kapitel 15: Krank! Ausgerechnet jetzt? 

Als Halloween anrückte, zog Kerstin Vanessa zu sich. „Ich habe mehr über den Animagus rausgefunden.", flüsterte Kerstin. Sie suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Und was?", wollte Vanessa wissen. „Ich weiß wie man sich verwandelt. Denk an das Tier in das du dich verwandeln willst, dann Tipp mit dem Zauberstab auf dich selber und sag ‚Animagi'. Das habe ich jedenfalls gelesen.", erklärte Kerstin. „Es sollte nur eine von uns ausprobieren, falls was schief geht.", sagte Vanessa. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab richtete diesen auf sich selbst „Fuchs", dachte sie und sagte: „Animagi!" Plötzlich schrumpfte sie. Ihre Ohren wurden spitz und bekamen eine rote Farbe. Dann wurde sie auf alle viere gezwungen, da sie nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht formte sich um und das rote Fell breitete sich aus. Am ende stand ein Fuchs vor Kerstin, der versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Kerstin hockte sich zu Vanessa runter. „Ist ja klasse! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!" Ja, sie hatte es geschafft sich zu verwandeln, aber wie verwandelte man sich zurück? Kerstin, die das Problem erkannte, blätterte hastig in einem Buch rum. „Mal sehen..." Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf den Fuchs. „Delvorverus!" Der Fuchs verwandelte sich zurück. „Puh! Danke!", sagte Vanessa und seufzte erleichtert. Doch sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Ohren waren immer noch spitz, rot und plüschig. Sie versuchten alles, doch es half nichts. Vanessa musste in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey konnte sie zum Glück heilen.

Als es Dezember wurde, war wieder eine Weihnachtsparty angesagt. „Wieso sind die eigentlich immer ein Tag vor meinem Geburtstag?", fragte Vanessa, als die Gryffindors vor dem schwarzen Brett standen und den 21.Dezember las. „Das ist doch ganz klar!", raunte Aurélie. „Das ist der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien, dü dümmerchen."

„Wer hat dich eigentlich gefragt?", schnauzte Vanessa sie an. „Ts...Mal so nebenbei, wenn disch jemand züm Tanzen auffordert, solltest du annehmen, auch wenn es Matias Lensen ist, der disch fragt. Gerade dü! Mit dir will sowieso niemand tanzen." Mit den Worten stolzierte Aurélie davon.

Vanessa erinnerte sich daran, wie schlimm es für sie im letzten Jahr war. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", sagte Emily. „Es wollen viele Jungs mit dir tanzen."

„Besonders nach diesem Quidditchspiel.", fügte Reymond hinzu. „Sie haben doch nur Angst einen Korb von dir zu bekommen.", behauptete Priya. „Frag doch irgendjemanden.", meinte Aman. „Frag doch Malfoy.", warf Franziska ein. „Danke, dass du Geheimnisse so gut für dich bewahren kannst.", fuhr Vanessa ihre Cousine an und sah in die fragenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde, doch eine Sekunde später glühten diese Gesichter auf. „Ja, frag Malfoy. Der wäre doch genau der Richtige für dich.", sagte Emily. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Was?" Vanessa sah verblüfft in die Runde. "Spinnt ihr? Ich kann ihn doch nicht fragen!"

„Wieso nicht?", wollte Reymond wissen. „Nur weil er ein Slytherin ist, oder was?" Vanessa runzelte die Stirn. „Ich...ähm...keine Ahnung..."

„Dann frag ihn!", forderte Franziska sie auf. „Wir stehen alle hinter dir!", munterte Emily sie auf.

„Na toll!", dachte Vanessa, als sie sah wie ihre Freunde in 100 Meter Entfernung hinter ihr her gingen. Da sah sie Dave mit seinen Freunden umherziehen. „Wieso ist er eigentlich nie allein?", dachte Vanessa verbittert.

Sie ging langsam auf Dave zu. „Hey, Vanessa!", begrüßte er sie. „Oh, hi Dave." Sie holte tief Luft. „Willst du..." doch als sie die Gesichter von Daves Freunden sah, stockte sie. „Was ist?", fragte Dave. „Willst du...ähm...willst du was Süßes?" Sie holte einen Honiglutscher aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn Dave. „Oh, danke.", sagte er. Vanessa drehte sich um und ging zu ihren Freunden zurück. „und?", fragte Priya „Ich habe ihn einen Honiglutscher geschenkt.", antwortete Vanessa. „Das ist doch unglaublich!", murmelte Franziska aufgebaracht. Sie packte Vanessa am Handgelenk. „Was soll das werden?", wollte Vanessa wissen. „Wir werden jetzt Malfoy sagen, was du willst!", antwortete Franziska und zog sie zügig hinter sich her. „Halt! Warte! Ich kann das alleine!"

„Nein! Das kannst du nicht!"

„Du wirst nicht..."

Doch dann standen sie wieder vor Dave.

„Malfoy, hör zu! Meine Cousine will mit dir auf die Party gehen!", sagte Franziska zu Dave, bevor Vanessa auch nur reagieren konnte. Dave lächelte.

„Hey, cool. Warum nicht? Ich gehe gerne mit dir zur Party.", antwortete er und sah zu Vanessa.

„Siehst du, so einfach geht das.", belehrte Franziska sie, als sie und Vanessa wieder gingen. „Ach ja, diese Jugend von Heute, macht alles unnötig schwer.", seufzte Franziska. „Du bist echt ein Schatz.", sagte Vanessa und drückte ihre Cousine. Dank ihrer Cousine würde sie mit Dave zur Party gehen. Doch da gab es ein kleines Problem.

„Du bist krank?", fragte Emily besorgt, als der Tag da war und brachte Vanessa in den Krankenflügel. „Ja." Sie zitterte. Ihr war heiß und kalt. „Ich bleibe bei dir.", sagte Emily. „Nein!", hustete Vanessa. „Geh ruhig."

„Aber..."

„Geh! Ich komme schon zu recht."

Daraufhin ging Emily.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie, wie jemand in den Krankenflügel kam. „Emily, ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst gehen." Doch es war nicht Emily, die gekommen war. Als sie sich aufrichtete, sah sie Dave.

„Dave?"

Sie war überrascht. „Willst du nicht auf die Party?"

„Mit wem soll ich denn hingehen?" Er ging in das Büro von Madam Pomfrey und kam mit einem Flächen wieder. „So, ich habe alles mit Madam Pomfrey geklärt. Sie war froh, dass ich ihr die Arbeit abnehme und jetzt kümmere ich mich um dich."

„Oh Dave, das ist..." Vanessa bleiben die Worte im Hals stecken. „Echt süß?", beendete Dave den Satz ausdruckslos. „Du brauchst das nicht zu tun. Geh ruhig zur Party.", sagte Vanessa und nieste dann in ihre Hand. „Ich will keine Widerworte hören, von dir erst recht nicht.", mahnte Dave sie. „Wenn du mich schon versetzt, dann widersprich mir wenigstens nicht. Mund auf!" Er hielt ihr den Löffel mit einer Flüssigkeit vor den Mund. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch kaum hatte sie den Mund aufgemacht, steckte er ihr den Löffel grobehrweiße in den Mund. Schnell spuckte sie die Flüssigkeit wieder aus und alles spritzte auf Daves Gesicht. Er sah sie missmutig an. „Du sollst mir nicht ins Gesicht spucken! Mach den Mund Noch mal auf!" Wieder wollte Vanessa was erwidern und wieder steckte Dave ihr den Löffel rasch in den Mund. Nur diesmal heilt Dave ihr den Mund zu, sodass sie den Trank schlucken musste.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich krank werde.", rechtfertigte sich Vanessa. „Ja, mag sein, aber ich warte wie ein Blöder auf bis deiner Freundin einfällt mir zu sagen, dass du krank bist und ich nehme stark an, dass du ihr nicht gesagt hast mir bescheid zu sagen, dass du krank bist."

Vanessa schluckte. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte ihn versetzt. „Es tut mir leid.", murmelte sie. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. „Na ja...was soll's. Jetzt wenn ich dich ansehe, verschwitzt, mit glühenden Wangen und feuchter Nase, da kann ich dir nicht mehr böse sein.", sagte Dave, „Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um dir zu sagen, wie sauer ich bin, aber da ich schon mal da bin, dachte ich, ich bleibe hier und kümmere mich um dich."

„Danke.", nieste sie ihn ins Gesicht. „Du hast mir wieder ins Gesicht gespuckt.", klagte Dave und wischte sich über sein Gesicht. Nach einer Weile schlief Vanessa ein.

Als sie aufwachte, sah sie wie Dave neben ihr auf dem Stuhl saß, sein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch und er schlief. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit um sie gekümmert.

Sie bemerkte, dass es schon der nächste Morden war und zudem war sie gesund geworden. Das hatte sie dem Trank zu verdanken. Es dauerte nicht lange und Dave wachte auf. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag.", murmelte er. „Hm?" Vanessa sah Dave verwundert an. „Du hast doch Geburtstag, oder?" Daves Stimme hörte sich rau und kratzig an. „Hier..." Er reichte ihr eine Packung Bartie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen.

„Danke für alles." Sie umarmte Dave, nahm ihr Geschenk und ging aus dem Krankenflügel. Als sie draußen war, lies Dave den Nieser, den er vorhin unterdrückt hatte raus.


	16. Weihnachten bei den Malfoys

Kapitel 16: Weinachten bei den Malfoys 

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco seinen Sohn. Dave und Kerstin saßen mit deren Eltern in einem großen Ministeriumswagen und man konnte eindeutig Daves triefende Nase sehen. „Ich habe mir eine Erkältung eingefangen.", schniefte Dave. „Du hast dich wohl angesteckt.", meinte Kerstin besorgt. „Fragt sich nur wer dich angesteckt hat.", sagte Kerstin munter.

Zuhause wurde Dave von den Hauselfen betreut und am Weihnachtsmorgen war er wieder fit.

Morgens früh schlich er sich in die Küche. „Hey Michy.", flüsterte er und ein Hauself tauchte auf. „Michy ist zur Stelle, David Malfoy, Sir. Möchte der Junge Herr wieder das Essen vor dem Weihnachtsessen haben?", wollte Michy wissen. „Ja, ich verhungere sonst bis dahin. Bring mir eine Pastete oder so etwas."

„Wie sie wollen, Sir." Michy schnipste mit den Fingern und ein Stück Pastete landete auf in Tablett in Daves Hände. „Danke und sag bloß nichts weiter."

„Michy wird nichts weiter sagen, David Malfoy, Sir."

„Du sollst mich dich nicht so nennen."

„Aber Sir! Das ist doch ihr Taufname."

„Das ist mir egal, nenn mich einfach Dave und das ‚Sir' kannst du auch weg lassen."

„Wie sie wollen, David Malfoy, Sir."

Dave seufzte und schlich dann wieder aus der Küche raus.

Doch al er sich in Sicherheit wiegte, stand sein Vater vor ihm. „David! Wie oft habe ich gesagt, du sollst kein Essen aus der Küche klauen?", fuhr Draco seinen Sohn an und nahm ihn das Tablett.

„Es ist jedes Jahr das Selbe.", spottete Kerstin, als Draco um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ich habe es beinahe geschafft.", rechtfertigte sich Dave. „Beinahe ist eigentlich nichts.", grinste Kerstin. Dann gingen sie zusammen in Daves Zimmer und unterhielten sich über Quidditch und wie sie das nächste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw angehen sollten. Das Weihnachtsessen war wie immer sehr groß. Der ganze Tisch war voll gedeckt mit allem Möglichen Speisen.

Draco erkundigte sich während der Ferien wie es so in Hogwarts ist. „Stimmt es, dass Potter unterrichtet?", fragte Draco mit verbitterten Unterton. „Manchmal, wenn Lupin krank ist.", antwortete Kerstin Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Hogwarts hat sich nicht verbessert. Erst stellen sein einen ein, der seit Jahren nicht einmal einen richtigen Umhang leisten kann und dann bringen die so etwas als Vertretung. Hogwarts bring leider nur seltener richtig gute Lehrer, die wissen wie man mit den richtigen Schüler umgeht. Die frechen Schüler werden meistens auch noch belohnt. Apropo frech. Diese Tochter von Potter ist doch auch auf Hogwarts. Ich nehme an sie wird ganz schön bevorzugt, oder?"

Dave schluckte und nickte. „Ja und wie.", sagte er schließlich. Prompt hatte er das Verlangen sich in die Zunge zu beißen. Doch er fuhr fort. „Und wie dieses Weib herum stolziert, nicht zu fassen!"

„Tja der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm.", meinte Draco.

Das Verlangen sich selber in die Zunge zu beißen, wuchs bei Dave noch mehr. Vor einem Jahr fiel es ihm nicht schwer so über sie herzufallen. Doch jetzt hasste er sich selbst, für jedes abfällige Wort, dass er gegen sie ausübte. Aber ihn blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er wollte sich nicht ausmahlen, was passierte würde wenn es Vater rausfinden würde. Als Draco wieder ging, holte Dave ein paar Schokofrösche und aß sie rasch hintereinander. Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wirklich, Dave! Wir hatten doch gerade erst zu Mittag gegessen.", sagte sie. „Das war vor 10 Minuten. Das ist eine lange Zeit.", entgegnete Dave. „Du Vielfrass! Dass du dein Normalgewicht so locker halten kannst, grenzt an ein Wunder.", meinte Kerstin. Kurz nach Neujahr, mussten sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.


	17. Ein mördericher Unfall

**Kapitel 17: Ein mörderischer Unfall**

Kerstin hatte am ersten Schultag nach dem Weihnachtsferien Geschichtsunterricht mit den Gryffindors. „Das wird ja wieder super spannend.", meinte Vanessa im ironischen Unterton, als sie und Kerstin sich im Klassenraum trafen und auf Professor Binns warteten. „Ja, sein Unterricht ist wie er, todlangweilig.", entgegnete Kerstin. So war es auch Professor Binns war ein unterrichtender Geist und sterbend langweilig. Vanessa fiel es schwer überhaupt zu zuhören. „Okay, wenn du jetzt zuhörst, bekommst du vielleicht noch was mit.", dachte sie. „Also jetzt los! Oh! Reymond wirft ein paar Blicke auf Emily. Ob er was von ihr will? Sie würden jedenfalls ein süßes Paar abgeben. Ah nein! Ich soll doch zuhören! Okay, ich zähle bis drei, dann höre ich zu. 1, 2, 3...Jetzt!" Doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Und ohne es zu wollen, lag ihr Kopf auf dem Tisch und sie schlief ein. „Aufwachen!", hörte sie. Kerstin stupste sie an. Professor Binns stand oder beziehungsweiße schwebte vor Vanessa mit verschränkten Armen. „Haben sie gut geschlafen, Miss Potter?", erkundigte sich Professor Binns. Vanessa sah, dass sich alle Köpfe zu ihr gerichtet hatte und sie wurde rot. „Ich fände es besser, wenn sie meinen Unterricht folgen würden, anstatt zu schlafen, Miss Potter."  
„Ihr Unterricht ist doch auch zum einschlafen.", rutschte es ihr raus. „Hab ich das eben laut gesagt?", dachte sie verzweifelt und hielt die Hände vor dem Mund. Noch nie hatte man Professor Binns so erzürnt gesehen. Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, wäre er ganz bestimmt puterrot angelaufen. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und Strafarbeit, Samstag, in meinem Büro!"

„Du hast wirklich im Unterricht geschlafen?", grinste Dave, als Vanessa und Kerstin ihn in der großen Halle antrafen. „Ja, wie oft soll ich's dir noch sagen?", seufzte Vanessa. „Und dann hast du ihm gesagt, dass man bei seinem Unterricht nur einschlafen kann?", vergewisserte sich Dave und lachte. „Jaha!", antwortete Vanessa genervt. Als Dave fertig gelacht hatte, meinte er,Mir knurrt der Magen. Hat jemand Lust mit mir in die Küche zu gehen?" Er sah fragend zu Vanessa und Kerstin.  
Kerstin schüttelte den Kopf und es sah so aus, als täte sie sich schwer daran nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Nein, ich habe keine Lust für so was."  
„Und du?" Dave wandte sich an Vanessa. „Ist es denn nicht verboten einfach Essen aus der Küche zu holen?", wollte Vanessa wissen. Dave zuckte mit den Achseln. Ja und? Als würde es dich interessieren gegen Verbote zu verstoßen...aber meinetwegen, ich zwinge dich ja nicht." Er stand auf und ging. „Dave! Warte!" Vanessa lief ihm hinterher. „Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien?", fragte Dave, als er und Vanessa auf dem Weg zur Küche waren. „Ach na ja wie immer...und wie waren deine?", sagte Vanessa. „Die waren auch wie immer.", entgegnete Dave.

„Okay, jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Hauselfen finden.", meinte Dave, als sie in der Küche waren. „Da fällt mir ein, unser Hauself arbeitet doch hier.", schloss Vanessa. Ihr habt einen Hauself?", fragte Dave. „Ja, haben wir und er ist ziemlich lästig, deswegen lässt mein Dad ihn auch in Hogwarts arbeiten.", erklärte sie. „Kreacher!" Ein lauter Knall ertönte und der alte Hauself namens Kreacher tauchte auf. „Die missratene Potter Tochter hat Kreacher gerufen? Was möchte das Drecksblut von Kreacher?", meldete sich Kreacher zu Wort. „Das ist euer Hauself?", fragte Dave ganz erstaunt, dass dieser Elf so mit der Herrin umsprang und trat nach vorne. Als Kreacher Dave erblickte, funkelte er begeistert auf. „Oh! Da ist der junge Malfoy, so schön und rein wie der Vater. Aber was sucht der junge Herr bei dieser Mistgestallt von Potter?"  
„Das ist nur Zufall. Ich möchte was essen,", antwortete Dave. „Oh, der junge Herr soll das Beste bekommen, was es gibt." Kreacher schnipste mit den Finger und ein Tablett mit jede Menge Süßkram tauchte auf. Dave nahm die zu sich. „Danke, das war's.", sagte Dave. Wieder ertönte ein lauter Knall und Kreacher verschwand. Dann gingen Vanessa und Dave aus der Küche raus. Doch als sie draußen waren, erblickte Filch, der Hausmeister sie. „Ihr verdammten Schüler! Ihr habt das Essen aus der Küche gestohlen!" Er kam mit schlürfenden Schritten auf sie zu. Dave knallte das Tablett gegen Filchs Gesicht. Vanessa starrte mit großen Augen auf das Geschehnis. „Worauf wartest du noch!", rief Dave und packte sie an der Hand und lief mit ihr los. Sie hörte wie Filch auf sie zu gerast kam. Ohne Ziel liefen sie weiter.  
RUMS!  
Filch war ausgerutscht und hat sich das Genick gebrochen.  
„Oh-mein-Gott!", kam es entsetzt aus Vanessa raus. Sie ging langsam auf Filch zu und zog Dave mit sich. „Wir haben Filch umgebracht!"  
„Wir haben Filch nicht umgebracht. Es war ein mieser Unfall. Er ist ausgerutscht."  
„Ja, als er hinter uns her gelaufen ist!"

In dem Moment erschien Filchs Geist aus seinem totem Körper. „Ihr habt mich getötet!", brüllte er und schwebte eilends davon. In wenigen Minuten kam Professor McGonagall angestapft. „Um Himmelswillen!", stöhnte sie auf, als sie Filchs Leichnam sah. „Da sind sie!" Filchs Geist zeigte auf Dave und Vanessa. „Folgt mir!", befahl Professor McGonagall.  
Schweigend folgten Dave und Vanessa Professor McGonagall. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Professor McGonagall, als sie mit Dave und Vanessa in ihrem Büro waren. An der Wand hingen die Portraits der verstorbenen Schuldirektoren , die allesamt schlummerten. „Wir ähm...", begann Vanessa. „Minerva...", meldete sich das letzte Portrait, worauf Albus Dumbledore abgebildet war zu Wort. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Schuld an Argus Filch Tod haben."  
„Da bin ich ihrer Meinung, Albus. So wie Argus es geschildert hatte war es tragischer Unfall. Aber wie Argus mir berichtete, ist er auch hinterhergejagt , als er euch dabei erwicht hatte wie ihr Essen aus der Küche gestohlen habt. Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen?"  
„Ähm wir haben...", setzte Vanessa an, doch Dave fiel ihr ins Wort. „Wir? Wir haben nichts getan. Ich war's ganz allein."  
„Aber Miss Potter war bei ihnen.", sagte Professor McGonagall skeptisch. „Ja, weil ich mit ihn gekommen war.", sprang Vanessa ein.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Dave die Schuld auf sich zog. Doch er ging wieder dazwischen. „Halt doch den Mund, Potter! Versuch das ganze erst gar nicht schön zu reden! Ja, mag sein, dass Potter dabei war, aber dann nur, weil ich es so wollte. Sie konnte ja nicht anders, ich habe sie mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Ich wusste das die Potters hier ihren Hauselfen haben und so habe ich meinen Zauberstab gegen ihren Rücken gehalten und ich habe ihr befohlen mich in die Küche zu begleiten."  
Dave klang dabei sehr selbstsicher und mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er grinste hämisch. „Das ist kein Grund stolz zu sein, Mr. Malfoy.", meinte Professor McGonagall mit strenger Miene. „Ich werde deinen Eltern schreiben müssen, dass sie eine Schülerin bedroht haben." Dave lachte belustigend. „Ja, schreiben Sie ruhig! Schreiben Sie meinem Vater, dass ich dieser armseligen Gestalt von Potter gezwungen habe für mich zu arbeiten!" Professor McGonagall sah Dave entsetzt an. „Das Sie sich nicht schämen, Mr. Malfoy. Eigentlich sollten sie schon Gewissensbisse haben, dass sie überhaupt einen andere Schülerin bedrohen aber, dass Sie darauf so stolz sind, ist einfach nur schlimm. Ich bleibe dabei. Ich werde an Ihre Eltern schreiben und Sie werden Strafarbeiten bekommen. Sie können jetzt gehen."  
Dave stand auf und stolzierte davon.  
„Geht es ihnen gut, Miss Potter?", fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt. „Ja, Professor.", antwortete Vanessa wage. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fügte sie hinzu. Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Dave!", sagte Vanessa, als sie ihn entdeckte. „Du Trottel! Wieso hast du das gesagt? Du hättest von der Schule fliegen können!"  
Dave zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin aber nicht von der Schule geflogen und du bist doch gut davon gekommen. Außerdem würde sich mein Vater über diesen Brief freuen." Er wandte sich dann zum gehen. „Kommst du?", fragte er. Sie ging hinter ihn und legte den Arm um ihn. „Danke, Dave. Danke für alles."  
„Schon gut.", sagte Dave und drehte sich zu ihr um. Dann schloss er sie in die Arme. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest dasselbe für mich getan." Er lies sie los. „Nun, gehen wir?" Vanessa nickte und sie gingen in die große Halle.


	18. Der neue Scuher der Ravenclaws

**Kapitel 18: Der neue Sucher der Ravenclaws**

Am nächsten Tag drückte Vanessa Dave ein Stück Pergament in die Hand. „Hier das schenk ich dir als Dank für alles." Dave klappte das Pergament auf. „Da steht doch gar nichts drauf.", meinte er enttäuscht. „Ich wusste, dass du das sagst", grinste Vanessa. Dann tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Dann erschien die Karte des Rumtreibers. „Das ist..." ihm fehlten die Worte. „Eine Karte von Hogwarts.", ergänzte Kerstin, die neben ihrem Bruder stand und nun die Karte beäugte. „Und die ist für mich?", fragte Dave halb erstaunt und halb begeistert. Da sind ja auch alle Geheimgänge abgebildet.", stellte er fest. „Ja und man kann sehen wer sich wo befindet.", ergänzte Kerstin. Dave sah Vanessa an. ,Wow! Was soll ich sagen? Vielen Dank. Das ist echt spitze!"  
„Du solltest wissen, wie man die Karte schließt.", meinte Vanessa, tippte erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet." Die Karte von Hogwarts verschwand.

Die Tatsache, dass Filch gestorben ist, erschütterte keinen Schüler. „Viele Jahre lang jagt er hinter den Schülern her und ausgerechnet jetzt muss er dabei abkratzen.", meinten die Schüler.  
Die einzige, die davon betroffen war, war Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, die wie alle in Hogwarts wussten, ein Verhältnis mit Filch gehabt hatte. Sie war so aufgebracht darüber, dass sie Dave und Vanessa bis zum Ende dieses Jahres Bibliotheksverbot gab. So mussten sie die Bücher, die sie brauchten von ihren Freunden ausleihen.

In der nächsten Zeit verbrachten Kerstin und Vanessa die freie Zeit damit Animagus zu lernen, was meistens zu Krankenflügelreifen Zuständen führte.  
Zudem hatte Kerstin noch Quidditchtraining, denn das Spiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw rückte immer näher. „Viel Glück.", sagte Vanessa zu Dave und Kerstin, als es so weit war. Sie bedankten sich und gingen zum Quidditchfeld. „Es ist heute sehr windig und bewölkt.", stellte Dave fest. „Sieh zu, dass du den Schnatz so schnell wie möglichst fängst.", riet er seiner Schwester. „Du bist eine gute Fliegerin. Ich glaube, du wirst das schon packen.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Willkommen zum heutigen Quidditchspiel!", kündigte Reymond an einem Samstag an. „Es spielen Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw!" Das Spiel erwies sich als schwierig, denn die Ravenclaws waren sehr gute Spieler. Dave tat sich schwer überhaupt ein Tor zu werfen. Schließlich stand es 150:70 für Ravenclaw. Wenn Kerstin den Schnatz nicht bald fangen würde, wird der Ravenclawsucher ihn fangen und Slytherin würde verlieren.  
Jedoch-  
„Kerstin Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen! Slytherin gewinnt 220:150!" Und tatsächlich hielt Kerstin den Schnatz in die Luft. Die Slytherins jubelten und begleiteten das Slytherinteam nach draußen.

Vanessa gratulierte am nächsten Morgen Dave und Kerstin. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt echt stark gespielt!" Dave lächelte. „Oh danke. Hey, Vater schickt uns wieder mal Süßkram." Eine große Eule ließ ein Päckchen vor Dave auf dem Tisch fallen. „Hey, wir haben Bertie Botts Bohnen bekommen.", stellte Dave fest, als er das Päckchen öffnete. Er nahm eine Bohne und aß. Dann sah er zu Vanessa, die immer noch da stand. „Was stehst du hier eigentlich rum? Setz dich doch!", forderte er sie auf. „Aber das ist doch der Slytherintisch.", meinte sie verunsichert. „Hier sind doch kaum Schüler, die meisten haben schon gefrühstückt. Setzt dich doch!", meldete sich Kerstin zu Wort. Daraufhin setzt sich Vanessa zu ihnen. Dave nahm eine weitere Bohne und warf sie durch den Raum. „Ich glaub' s nicht!", sagte Kerstin. „Du verhältst dich wie ein Kleinkind und wirfst mit dem Essen rum!"  
„Ich werfe nicht mit dem Essen rum. Ich habe eine Zielperson.", wehrte sich Dave und deutete zum Hufflepufftisch , wo Matthias, Sandra und Florenz saßen und warf eine weitere Bohne gegen Matthias Hinterkopf. Worauf Matthias durch die Gegend guckte, ohne zu wissen, wer ihn beworfen hatte. Sandra und Florenz nahmen auch keine Notiz davon, dass Matthias beworfen wurde, denn sie waren am rumknutschen. „Das ist das hässlichste Paar, das ich je gesehen habe.", meinte Dave und kniff eine Grimasse. „Krausehaar und Eule.", meinte Dave und warf eine weitere Bohne gegen Matthias Kopf. „Und sie haben ein Maaskotchen namens Matthias, das man so gut bewerfen kann.", spottete Dave. „Hör auf das Essen zu verschwenden.", mahnte Vanessa ihn. „Die sind es eh nicht wert.", fügte Kerstin hinzu.  
„Wenn das ein hässliches Paar ist, was ist dann ein hübsches Paar?", fragte Kerstin schließlich. Dave zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich irgendwann mal eine hübsche Freundin habe, dann ist das ein schönes Paar.", meinte Dave. „Und was verstehst du unter hübsche Freundin?", hackte Kerstin nach. Dave zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Darüber habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht. Jedenfalls sollte sie keine Krausehaare haben.", entgegnete er.  
Vanessa wollte so ausdruckslos wie möglich aussehen. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte Kerstin sie. „Ähm...Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls sollte er nicht aussehen wie eine Eule." Dave grinste ihr zu, als sie das gesagt hatte.

In der nächsten Zeit hatte Vanessa Quidditchtraining, denn das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff rückte immer näher. Doch das Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs war nicht schwer zu gewinnen. Matthias war als Torhüter nicht gerade sehr fähig und Emily hatte es nicht schwer Tore zu werfen. Als er 60:10 stand, fing Vanessa den Schnatz, vor dem gegnerischem Sucher und sie gewannen 210:10 gegen Hufflepuff.

„Wenn wir gegen Hufflepuff verlieren, könnte das ganz schön peinlich werden.", scherzte Dave am nächsten Tag. Doch auch Slytherin hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten zu gewinnen. Kaum hatte Dave ein Tor geworfen, fing Kerstin auch schon den Schnatz. So gewann Slytherin 160:0.

„Okay!", begann Michael, der Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindors, beim nächsten Training. „Wir haben bis jetzt alle Spiele gewonnen. Das haben wir am meisten den neuen Spielerinnen (er blickte zu Emily und Vanessa) zu verdanken. Aber jetzt kommt das Finale und unser Gegner ist Ravenclaw. Das wird nicht sehr leicht." Er holte tief Luft. „Aber wenn wir jetzt gewinnen haben wir den Pokal! Das beste wird sein, wenn wir die Ravenclaws in Schach halten und das Spiel so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, Vanessa, du bist eine gute Sucherin, aber Ravenclaw hat einen neuen Sucher und er soll echt gut sein." Doch so wie das Team trainierte, hatte Michael kaum noch bedenken gehabt, das Finale gegen Ravenclaw zu gewinnen.

„Ich frage mich wer der neue Ravenclawsucher ist.", überlegte Emily, als sie und Vanessa vom Quidditchtraining zurück gingen. „Das werden wir ja sehen.", entgegnete Vanessa. „Na, wie war das Quidditchtraining?", fragte Professor Kingsley, der ihnen entgegen kam. „Och, ganz gut.", antwortete Emily. „Viel Glück im Finale.", sagte er lächelnd und ging. „Ach ja.", seufzte Emily ihm hinterher. „Bei so einem Lehrer könnte man jeden Jungen abschieben.", schwärmte sie. Vanessa nickte zustimmend. „Oh ja, er ist der Traumtyp von Mann.", meinte sie. Sie sahen ihn immer noch hinterher. Plötzlich stieß Vanessa gegen jemanden und plumpste auf den Hintern. „Oh, tut mir leid.", hörte sie denjenigen sagen. Als sie aufsah, sah sie einen Jungen, scheinbar dritter Jahrgang und aus Ravenclaw. Er gab ihr die Hand und half ihr auf. Er war sehr hübsch, dunkelblond, seine Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, was ihm sehr gut stand, sein Augen waren haselnussbraun und als er lächelte, strahlte er. „Oh, du bist doch Potter!", stellte er fest. Vanessa nickte. „Ähm...ja...wieso?"  
„Dann bist du die Sucherin von Gryffindor, oder? Tja, dann sind wir wohl Rivalen."  
Vanessa sah ihn fragend an.  
„Nick Tennant, neuer Sucher von Ravenclaw.", stellte er sich vor. Dann lächelte er. „Auch wenn wir Rivalen sind, ist es schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben.", sagte er und ging.  
„Der sieht aber gut aus.", bemerkte Emily und sah ihm hinterher. „Ja, mag sein, aber gut aussehen, macht noch lange keinen guten Spieler."  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Dave, der gerade aus einer Ecke aufkreuzte. „Seht mich an und wie gut ich spiele, wisst ihr ja."  
„Na, du bist ja gar nicht eingebildet.", entgegnete Vanessa in ironischem Tonfall. „Na ja...ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Tja, viel Glück fürs Finale.", sagte Dave und ging. „Sag mal, kann das sein, dass eben drei richtig gut aussehende Typen hintereinander gekommen sind?", fragte Emily. Vanessa grinste und nickte.

Am Spieltag hatte Vanessa ein flaues Gefühl. Von heute hing alles ab. „Willkommen zum Finale!", kündigte Reymond an. „Es spielen Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor! Ravenclaw hat einen neuen Sucher, Nick Tennant! Er sieht gut aus und viele Mädchen stehen auf ihn!"  
„Aniston! Das interessiert niemanden!", brüllte Professor McGonagall. Aber die Tatsache war, dass viele Mädchen in der Tribüne anfingen schwärmerisch aufseufzten, als er auftauchte. Er lächelte Vanessa zu. Sie lächelte zaghaft zurück. Das Spiel schien ohne Ergebnis zu verlaufen. Es war ein reines Passen und abnehmen. Weder Gryffindor noch Ravenclaw erzielten ein Tor. Zudem war Nick ein gerissener Sucher, immer wieder täuschte er vor den Schnatz gesehen zu haben und schaffte es Vanessa abzuschütteln. Doch dann erblickte sie den Schnatz. Was jetzt? Er war ihr in diesem Moment sehr dicht auf den Fersen. Okay, dann muss man eben Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Sie stürzte nach unten, in eine andere Richtung. Tatsächlich stürzte er hinterher. Plötzlich bremste Vanessa scharf und wirbelte herum. Nick war so schnell hinter ihr her gehetzt, dass er gezwungen war weiter zu fliegen, bevor er bremsen konnte. Vanessa nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie raste zum Schnatz streckte ihren Arm aus und... „Ja!", jubelte Reymond ins Mikro, als Vanessa ihre Hand um den Schnatz schloss. „Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen und Gryffindor gewinnt das Spiel mit 150:0!"

Als beide Teams gelandet waren, verkündete Reymond welche Mannschaft, welchen Platz bekommen hat. „Auf Platz vier mit 30 Punkten, ist das Team Hufflepuff!" Höflicher Applaus ertönte. „Auf Platz drei mit 250 Punkten, ist das Team Ravenclaw." Es wurde etwas lauter geklatscht, hier und da hörte man von einigen Ravenclaws einige Jubelrufe. „Auf Platz zwei mit 430 Punkten, ist das Team Slytherin!" Wieder wurde applaudiert, doch man konnte einigen Slytherins, darunter die Malfoygeschwister, ansehen, dass sie nicht ganz begeistert über den 2. Platz waren. „Auf Platz eins, ist das Team Gryffindor mit 560 Punkten!" Tosender Applaus hallte von den Gryffindors.

Michael nahm den Pokalglücklich entgegen. Das Team wurde schließlich von den Gryffindors geschultert, einige machten Fotos, dann wurden sie in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum getragen. Dort wurde dann bis Mitternacht gefeiert. Ab und zu sangen sie:  
„Gryffindor sind die besten!  
Gryffindor hat den Pokal gewonnen!  
Gryffindor sind die besten!"  
„Und wie du Tennant ausgetrickst hast, echt genial!", lobte Michael Vanessa. Als es Mitternacht war, kam Professor Lupin in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ordnete an, dass sie jetzt ins Bett gehen sollten.


End file.
